Le mangemort et l'enfant
by p'tite-fleur-des-bois
Summary: Lorsque Sévérus Snape arrive à une réunion de l'ordre avec un étrange paquet dans les bras, ça peut changer le cours des choses, ...surtout quand celuici se met à parler...
1. une réunion pas si banale que ça

**DISCLAIMER :** euh………tout m'appartient !?……..hum………à part……..Place Grimmaud………le méchant………….Poudlard……….les gentils…………bref, hum…………..y sont tous à JKR (éclate en sanglots et va se faire consoler par un Severus imaginaire)

**RATING :** T (enfin je pense) mais relations homosexuelles à venir, donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**PAIRING :** mon couple préféré, fallait au moins ça pour me forcer à publier ! SS-SB

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :** L'histoire se situe après la septième année de Harry. Sirius n'est pas mort (bin, sinon y aurait plus d'histoire ;D ), Dumbledore, non plus.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une réunion pas si banale que ça**

Encore une ! Ces derniers temps ça n'arrêtait plus, encore et encore, c'était réunion de l'Ordre sur réunion de l'Ordre. Il ne se passait plus une semaine sans que les membres les plus importants de l'Ordre du Phoenix, unique et célèbre organisation qui puisse tenir tête à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ne doivent se réunir sur ordre express et irrévocable du puissant et excentrique directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, dit Dumby pour les intimes.

Les temps étaient donc sombres et pas prêts de s'éclaircir. Harry et ses amis venaient de finir leur dernière année à Poudlard et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait toujours pas attaqué. Il semblait prendre son temps pour accroître sa puissance afin que la prochaine confrontation soit la bonne : ses effectifs se multipliaient et ses idéaux se répandaient comme les véracrasses d'Hagrid dans un champ de citrouilles. Les attaques contre les moldus se faisaient de plus en plus discrètes pour endormir la conscience collective, mais elles restaient tout de même présentes sous les traits de « mystérieuses disparitions », « accidents regrettables mais imprévisibles » et autres traits d'esprit. Bref, Lord MachinTruc semblait établir un plan qui mettrait tout en œuvre pour se débarrasser au plus vite et définitivement de Celui-qui-a-survécu-encore-et-encore-que-même-ça-commence-à-en-devenir-lassant, alias Harry Potter.

Le ministre sorcier, quant à lui, faisait encore et toujours la sourde oreille, ne prêtant attention ni aux recommandations de Dumbledore, ni à la multiplication de sorciers maladroits, ni aux étranges rassemblements illégaux qui pullulaient partout dans le pays et qui disparaissaient aussi soudainement que mystérieusement. Pire même, comme pour se convaincre lui-même que tout allait bien et n'avait jamais été mieux, il organisait de nombreuses soirées où il réunissait tout le gratin du monde magique. Il pouvait alors utiliser le fait que Dumbledore ne se montrait jamais à ces soirées pour le discréditer aux yeux de tous, en se moquant de lui comme d'un homme qui prépare une guerre qui n'existe que dans son esprit. Les choux gras en faisaient leurs gros titres, sous la houlette de la « journaliste » Rita Skeeter.

Mais, les membres de l'Ordre, eux, prenaient très au sérieux la menace qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Ainsi, ils se réunissaient de plus en plus souvent. De plus, pour sa sécurité et sur ordre de Dumbledore, il va sans dire que celui-ci fut promptement respecté, Harry avait fini par déménager Place Grimmaud, quittant définitivement les Dursley, non sans un certain soulagement et un petit souvenir (une queue en tire-bouchon si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Il y vivait avec ses inséparables amis Hermione et Ron ainsi que toute la famille Wesleay. Rémus Lupin et sa fiancée Tonks avaient, eux-aussi, posé leurs bagages pour squatter l'illustre et ancestrale demeure Black, qui à présent résonnait de rires divers. Il n'est pas nécessaire de souligner que le propriétaire de la maisonnée, Sirius Black, était continuellement de bonne humeur et aux petits soins pour tout le monde. Son neveu avec lui, des rires pleins la maison, Sirius était heureux, il n'était plus seul.

Ce soir-là, l'Ordre était à nouveau réuni, outre les habitants de la maison, se trouvaient aussi Dumbledore accompagné de sa fidèle directrice-adjointe, Minerva MacGonagall. Ils se présentaient toujours par deux, tels les inséparables Sherlock Holmes et Docteur Watson ou encore les justiciers aux juste-corps, Batman et Robin. Il ne manquait plus à cette réunion que l'effroyable, l'horripilant, le détestable homme en noir, la chauve-souris des cachots, la terreur des potions, j'ai nommé… le terrible Severus Snape, qui d'ailleurs se laissait désiré.

_- Les Serpentards sont vraiment des nuisibles_, s'écria Sirius à bout de nerf, _on n'a pas que ça à faire, attendre que môsieur daigne enfin nous faire l'honneur de son illustre présence !_

_- Il a peut-être eu un empêchement_, tenta Rémus qui savait qu'une fois que Sirius était lancé sur le « sujet à éviter », c'est-à-dire Snape, les potions, Snape, le noir, Snape, les cheveux, bref tout ce qui peut se rapporter de près ou de loin à un certain professeur de potions, on ne l'arrêtait plus. Mais celui-ci répliqua immédiatement, avec un sourire moqueur :

_- Quoi ? Encore un chaudron à récurer ?_

Ce à quoi Tonks enchaîna, sans même y penser :

_- Peut-être qu'il s'est trouvé de la compagnie…_

_- YEURK !! _s'exclamèrent dans un bel ensemble les jumeaux Wesleay, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Sirius. Mais si l'écœurement dominait dans les yeux de tous, une étrange lueur brillait dans les yeux de ce dernier, ce qui fit sourire le directeur de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie de toute l'Angleterre.

_- Ca va pas de nous mettre des idées pareilles en tête ! Lunard, tu devrais dire à ta fiancée d'aller consulter un spécialiste ! _

_- J'vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit_, se lamenta Ron, ce qui fit pouffer les jumeaux qui décidèrent d'en rajouter pour ennuyer leur petit frère préféré (et unique).

_- P't-être qu'elle est rose bonbon dans le genre d'Ombrage_, s'amusa Georges.

_- Je pense qu'il préférerait une gothique, tu sais ces filles moldues toutes en noir qui rêvent de se faire sucer le sang par un vampire_, compléta Fred.

_- Arrêtes !!!, _implora leur petit frère qui était au bord du désespoir ou prêt à tourner de l'œil, difficile de juger l'affreuse grimace qui couvrait son visage. M_auvaise image mentale, très mauvaise…Oh non ! J'arriverai plus à me l'ôter de la tête maintenant_, se désespéra-t-il en plongeant son visage dans ses deux mains, sous les rires de Harry et des jumeaux, tandis que Hermione et Mme Wesleay levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un geste parfaitement synchronisé. Les rires se calmèrent légèrement, jusqu'à ce que Fred lance joyeusement un « _P't-être qu'il est mort !! _» qui fit s'indigner sa mère. Celle-ci se mit alors en devoir de tirer l'oreille de son fils jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne violette, celui-ci l'implorant de le lâcher, sous les rires de tous les autres occupants de la pièce. Néanmoins, le rire de Dumbledore s'accompagnait d'un pétillement d'yeux de cent milles volts au moins, depuis qu'il avait remarqué la lueur de tristesse qui avait passée dans les yeux de Sirius à l'annonce tonitruante de Fred. Mais tous les rires cessèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une porte claquer.

_- Il est vivant !,_ s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore pour cacher le soupir de soulagement qu'avait laissé échapper Sirius, sans même s'en apercevoir.

_- Il a fini de nettoyer ses chaudrons_, ajouta celui-ci, sans se laisser démonter et pour ne pas avoir à s'interroger sur cet étrange pincement qu'il ressentait…au niveau du cœur….

_- Ou peut-être qu'Ombrage n'est pas à la hauteur de ses attentes_, s'esclaffa Georges.

_- OH NON ! Ca recommence_, fut le cri de désespoir que laissa échapper un Ron à l'imagination trop débordante. Mais tous les rires se stoppèrent net, lorsque la porte de la cuisine vint cogner contre le mur pour offrir un spectacle des plus étonnants.

Sur le seuil de la pièce se tenait un Severus Snape tel qu'on ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Les cheveux en bataille, couvert de poussière et de terre séchée, du sang s'écoulant le long de ses tempes, une longue esclaffe sur la joue… mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant, ni ce qui avait attiré le regard des femmes de la pièce et d'un certain animagus. En effet, Snape ne portait pas sur lui sa sempiternelle robe de sorcier, mais simplement un jeans noir qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, mais qui continuait à mettre en valeur le corps finement musclé du professeur, et un pull déchiré, certes tout aussi noir, mais qui laissait entrapercevoir une peau laiteuse parsemée de longues balafres. Mais où donc avait bien pu passer sa robe de sorcier ? L'unique, celle qui faisait de Severus Snape la terreur des élèves lorsqu'il la laissait claquer dans un geste soigneusement maîtrisé ? Eh bien, elle était simplement roulée en boule au creux de ses bras… mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Dumbledore fut, bien évidemment, le premier à se lever pour se rapprocher rapidement de son professeur de potions.

_- Severus, mon ami, mais que vous est-il donc arrivé ?,_ demanda-t-il alors que le pétillement de ses yeux avait fait place à une inquiétude inhabituelle.

Aucune réponse, à part un grognement pas très distingué de la part de l'homme blessé qui ne cessait de fixer l'étrange paquet entre ses bras.

- _Voyons Sever…,_ voulut reprendre le directeur, mais son élan fut interrompu par une faible voix, un murmure, un tout petit « papa » que la robe de sorcier laissa échapper. Aussitôt, Snape calla un peu plus le paquet entre ses bras. Toutes les mâchoires s'écrasèrent au sol dans un bel ensemble alors que les regards se promenaient du mangemort à l'enfant entre ses bras, dans un silence de mort. Mais avant que quelqu'un ait pu faire ou dire quoique ce soit, le maître de potions avait refourgué l'enfant au vieux directeur avec des gestes fébriles qui ne lui étaient pas coutumiers et s'était lentement laisser glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol, où il s'affaissa, évanoui. Le silence ne fut alors brisé que par les pleurs d'un enfant.

* * *

**NOTES :** Au fait, **petit sondage** : - préférez-vous que l'enfant soit un garçon ou une fille ? – Je lui cherche aussi un prénom alors si vous avez des idées, j'suis preneuse… la meilleure proposition recevra…………………. ???? ma gratitude éternelle ? ……………mais aussi l'immmmmmmmmeense honneur de figurer dans cette fic !!! Alors cogitez bien !!!!

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être assez long à venir, les exams approchent à grands pas, on va dire que c'est une mise en bouche pour voir si l'histoire peut plaire…

* * *

Severus : _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'est quoi ce mioche ? J'ai pas de mioche, moi !_

Sirius (l'air très très très énervé) : _Severus Salazar Samuel Sébastian Séraphin_ (petit rire) _Snape qu'est-ce que je viens d'apprendre ! Tu m'as caché ta paternité, avec qui d'ailleurs t'as eu ce gosse ?_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Bonne question !_

(Regard noir de Severus à l'auteur) : _Mais dis-lui toi que j'ai rien fais !!_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Je ne me mêle jamais des histoires de couples, ton problème_… (part en sifflotant d'un air innocent, enfin qui devrait l'être)

(Regard avadakadavrisant d'un certain maître de potions, pendant qu'un animagus fait la liste de toutes les prétendantes possibles de Snape)

Sirius _: J'suis sûr que c'est Bellatrix, trop dangereuse pour être honnête !_

Severus : _Ca veut même rien dire !_

Sirius : _Bon d'accord, Narcissa alors, elle se sentait délaissée par son mari et toi dans ta grande bonté d'âme, tu…_

Severus ( d'un air indigné) : _Non, mais ça va pas !_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (qui revient en accourant à tant de bêtises): _Ouais « dans sa grande bonté d'âme », faut quand même pas exagérer !!_

Sirius : _Bon peut-être, mais je veux savoir qui !!_

Severus (en le prenant dans ses bras d'un air amoureux) : _mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a jamais eu et n'aura jamais personne d'autres que toi !_

(Petit bisou des deux amoureux ) GRAND FLASH

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (rangeant quelque chose dans son sac avec un sourire démentiel de 10 mètres de long) : _c'est beau l'amour !! _(verse une petite larme)

Sirius (d'un air victorieux) : _JE SAIS : TRELAWAY !!!!_

BOUM

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (penché avec Sirius au-dessus d'un Severus inerte) : _T'es peut-être allé un peu trop fort là !_

Sirius (tout penaud) : _oui….mmm…bref…reviews ?_ (tentative lamentable pour changer de sujet)

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Tu devrais peut-être lui faire du bouche-à-bouche _(ressort discrètement quelque chose de son sac)

Sirius (les yeux pleins d'étoiles vade retro satanas, Dumbledore sort de ce corps !!!………….mmm…..hum……..désolé !) : _si c'est pour son bien, je vais me sacrifier_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Pffff………sacrifice, tu parles, si c'est une corvée, je le fais à ta place !!_

Sirius (en s'enfuyant avec son amour) : _Non, merci j'vais me débrouiller !!_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois _: J'le savais de toute façon, pas prêteur celui-là et dire que c'est grâce à moi qu'il en profite_…….(sort une longue vue de sa poche et s'installe confortablement pour profiter du spectacle)………_à la prochaine !!_


	2. gneuh?

**DISCLAMER :** comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, tout est à moi... OUPS ! petit lapsus, je veux dire tout appartient à une auteur génialissime, qu'on vénère tous, j'ai nommé…MOI ! Ahhhh, pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? Bon, dernière tentative : l'univers de Harry Potter sont à… J.K.Rowling...de toute façon, m'en fiche ! Le p'tit bout de chou est à moi, na !

**COUPLE :** désolé pour ceux qui aime pas mais ce sera un slash, relation entre hommes, alors si ça ne vous plaît pas, bah….ne lisez pas !

**NOTES :** je remercie tous le monde pour les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissé ! On peut dire que ça fait plaisir, surtout qu'elles étaient très enthousiastes ! Ravie de voir que ma p'tite idée de scénar vous plaise. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.

Je poste de courts chapitres, qui font avancer lentement l'histoire, je sais que c'est rageant (moi, j'adore les chapitres super longs, un comble !), mais bon, je fais avec mon inspiration et puis, comme je l'ai dit et répété, les exams avancent à grands pas ( ils ont des bottes de sept lieues ou quoi ?). alors déjà que j'avais prévu de recommencé à écrire qu'à partir des vacances, que là je devrais être en train de rédiger mon commentaire sur Balzac, alors que j'ai même pas encore lu le bouquin et que mon ordi a planté alors que j'ai six devoirs à taper, faut pas trop vous plaindre…

D'ailleurs vous pouvez remercier ma ch'ti môman qui de ses petits doigts de fée a réparé l'ordi, qu'est-ce qu'elle est forte ma maman ! Elle a essayé de m'expliquer le problème, mais j'ai toujours pas compris… TT TT

Voilà, j'vais arrêter là sinon ma note finira par faire autant que mon chapitre.

**Au fait, les votes sont clos, et l'enfant sera……………..(vous le découvrirez dans ce chapitre alors ne rouspétez pas !mdr)**

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et pour ceux qui laissent des reviews, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Pour ceux (celles) qui ne sont pas inscrit(e)s sur fanfiction, voilà les réponses :

**Mina **: pas les yeux de cocker, pleaseuh… bon, t'as gagné voici la suite qui j'espère te confortera dans ton opinion !

**Hensetsu** : mon ami(e) ! Je ne dirais qu'une chose, fans du couple Sirius/Severus tous avec moi : BEAUX BRUNS TENEBREUX POWER !!!!

**Moi** (non rassurez-vous je ne suis pas à ce point narcissique, c'est un pseudo vrai de vrai d'une personne vrai de vrai qui n'est pas moi, enfin si c'est Moi, mais sans être moi…quoi j'm'embrouille ? moi et Moi on a compris !) : alors je te prends au mot, j'attends de toi une review par chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci te plaire. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai le début de l'histoire en tête, mais je dois avouer que pour le reste j'attends de voir où j'en suis, je vais certainement changer plusieurs fois d'idées, mais **le gros du gros de la trame, j'maîtrise ! Mais si quelqu'un veut me proposer des idées j'suis pas contre !**T'as remarqué aussi que les persos sont supers bavards, y a rien à faire j'arrive pas à les faire taire, d'ailleurs, ils m'ont encore squatté la fin d'mon chapitre, si ça te dis…

**Llemaluna **: un reviewer heureux, c'est un auteur heureux ! Voici la suite et bizz à toi aussi !

**Leanny **: si tu adores le début, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant…continu de me le faire savoir !

**Nimma **: merci et c'est vrai il m'en a fallu du courage pour continuer d'écrire avec les compliments qu'on m'a fait sur le premier chapitre, j'ai peur de décevoir, donne-moi ton avis !

**Myrrdyl **: j'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review, t'as fait une proposition intéressante, que l'enfant soit hermaphrodite !…mais désolé, tu comprendras que je restes plus « conventionnelle » d'ailleurs tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre ce que le vote du public a tranché… alors dis-moi si tu n'es pas trop déçu, lol !

**Pitch **: AAAHHHH, un p'tit délire Sev/Sirius ça ne se refuse jamais et je savais que vous alliez cogiter pour la question des parents du petiot, mais ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que tu trouveras la réponse, un mystère révélé à la fois !Bah oui, c'est quand même une fic à chapitres, il faut qu'elle me dure…

**Adenoide **:je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, nos deux hommes feraient de parfaits parents ! (militante dans l'âme !)

**Lys **: j'espère que le choix du sexe de l'enfant de plaira, mais t'as tapé dans le mille, il fera craquer tout le monde !

**Diane **: j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu que ce soit un slash, c'était quand même, mon idée de départ, sinon peut-être qu'un jour je ferai dans un autre style qui te conviendra mieux, mais pour l'instant je préfère m'en tenir à ce que j'ai envie d'écrire et je veux un Sev/Sirius…

**Mininuts** : si le début est prometteur, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**Zioups** : j'aime les compliments, continue de reviewer, mais si c'est pour faire des critiques, ça ne pourra que me faire avancer !!

**Nyo#1** : T'aime aussi les prénoms que j'ai donné à Sev ? Tu m'en a proposé des originals pour l'enfant, mais j'avoue que j'ai pas encore décidé ! Tu n'as plus à attendre, voici la suite :

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : gneuh ?**

Les pleurs de l'enfant résonnaient dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis quelques instants dans la cuisine de l'ancestrale maison Black. Dumbledore regardait le paquet entre ses bras avec un regard perçant, comme s'il pouvait voir au travers. Mais pour tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce, ce n'était qu'une boule noire, froissée, aux innombrables plis et replis, d'où dépassait un petit quelque chose de rosé. Si Dumbledore avait dû qualifier ce qu'il ressentait en un mot à ce moment-là, il aurait certainement dit « incrédulité ».

Le vieux sorcier devait bien admettre que, pour une des rares fois dans sa longue expérience, il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, il n'avait rien planifié, il était démuni. Incrédulité. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'on pouvait prouver que c'était vraiment Severus Snape qui gisait au sol, après lui avoir remis un enfant dans les bras ? Qui plus est un enfant qui appelait, ce dit Severus Snape, « papa » ?…

…Non, c'était…invraisemblable ! Une telle nouvelle n'aurait pas pu lui échapper, pas à lui, Albus Dumbledore ! Tout ça ne devait être qu'un rêve…, mais non, il se rappelait très bien qu'avant de se rendre à la réunion, il avait avalé quatre paquets de bonbons au citron en guise de dîner et qu'il avait alors parfaitement bien ressenti le goût onctueux et délicatement sucré de ces petites merveilles. Tout le monde sait qu'un rêve ne peut pas aussi bien imiter la merveilleuse saveur de ces friandises.

Mais si ce n'était pas un rêve, alors il ne restait qu'une solution…une blague ! Oui, Sirius devait lui avoir fait une blague. Il avait dû faire boire une potion à Remus…enfin non, Remus était dans la pièce avec les autres. Il avait dû soudoyer quelqu'un d'autre (avec un bon sachet de bonbons au citron, on arrive à tout…lui-même avec Severus…). Il avait dû faire prendre du polynectar à quelqu'un, dans lequel il aura introduit un cheveu de Severus, qu'il a dû trouver après une réunion de l'Ordre et voilà, le tour est joué. Toute cette mise en scène pour une blague de premier avril…Oui…cela ne pouvait être que ça…il ne pouvait en douter…, sauf que l'on était le 30 novembre…mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail, n'est-ce pas ?

Fort de ses conclusions, Dumbledore se sortit de la contemplation de l'enfant pour dire à Sirius qu'il avait découvert la supercherie. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux ne fût pas celui auquel il s'attendait. Sirius était devant ses yeux, avec sur le visage, un air de strangulot hors de l'eau, comme tous les occupants de la pièce d'ailleurs…On n'a jamais d'appareil photo moldu quand on devrait, fut la première réflexion de l'illustre sorcier. Puis, il pensa à rire, quand tout à coup, la vérité le frappa de plein fouet…ce n'était pas une blague…

* * *

Molly Wesleay, sorcière au tempérament fougueux, était aussi reconnue pour avoir élevé sept enfants, ce qui lui valait une supériorité sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ainsi, alors que tous restaient perplexes devant l'entrée tonitruante du maître de potions, elle seule put reprendre rapidement ses esprits. Expérience oblige. On n'élève pas un amateur de bébêtes dangereuses qui vous ramène un chat-garou un jour de pleine lune avec un grand sourire innocent, comme d'autres ramèneraient un oiseau blessé, ni un don juan qui enchaîne les conquêtes et les cœurs brisés au rythme des semaines, ni des jumeaux, savants fous en herbe qui s'amusent à faire exploser tout ce qui passe sous leurs nez, sans que ça laisse quelques traces. Les sens aiguisés, les réflexes aux abois, Molly Wesleay avait du apprendre à agir promptement lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Lorsque l'enfant se mit à pleurer, Mme Weasley passa donc immédiatement en mode mère-prête-à-affronter-toutes-les-situations. Il fallait agir en trois temps.

Premièrement, évaluer la situation…

Rien de plus facile, pensa Mme Weasley, ils étaient tous réunis pour une réunion de l'Ordre (jusque là, pas de problèmes)… Severus était arrivé à cette dite réunion en retard (toujours pas de quoi fouetter un chat )…sans robe de sorcier sur lui (avait-il toujours été aussi musclé et pourquoi ne le remarquait-elle que maintenant ?… hum… pense à Arthur, Molly, pense à Arthur)… avec un bébé ( !!!…euh… !!!)… qui l'appelait « papa » ( c'était…surprenant !, doux euphémisme)…

Première phase accomplie.

Deuxièmement, élaborer un plan d'action…

Mme Weasley savait qu'il fallait garder la tête froide en toutes circonstances et particulièrement quand celle-ci s'avérait être surprenante et dangereuse. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient réunissait toutes ses conditions. Il fallait faire au plus vite, Severus Snape avait vraiment l'air mal en point, le sang ne cessait pas de s'écouler et peut-être que l'enfant aussi était blessé. Molly Weasley savait s'occuper des enfants et elle ne connaissait que quelques sorts de médicomagie. Elle décida donc de s'occuper de l'enfant pendant que Dumbledore en ferait de même avec Severus, s'il se remettait du choc.

Plan établit.

Troisièmement, passer à l'action…

Toutes ses réflexions n'avaient pris à la petite femme aux cheveux rougeoyants qu'environ une soixantaine de secondes. On était mère ou on ne l'était pas ! Elle bondit donc littéralement de sa chaise pour s'approcher au plus vite de l'enfant, une fois son plan d'action établit. Elle devait s'en occuper, c'était une certitude. Elle était la femme de la situation…ou plutôt la mère.

La matriarche de la famille Weasley prit donc délicatement l'enfant toujours en pleurs, des bras du vieux directeur qui, se sentant soulagé d'un poids, s'agenouilla immédiatement auprès du professeur de potions pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Albus Dumbledore passa sa main ridée sur le cou blanc à la recherche du pouls et fronça les sourcils. Jamais Severus n'était revenu d'une réunion avec Voldemort en si piteux état, en tout cas, pas à sa connaissance. Si ça avait été le cas, il lui aurait sûrement interdit d'y retourner. Bien sûr, il était conscient du rôle déterminant de l'espion dans la guerre qu'ils devaient mener, mais il refusait de sacrifier ainsi la vie de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Le vieux sorcier passa sa baguette sur le corps inerte en murmurant une ancienne incantation, il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire cesser le léger tremblement qui parcourait sa main. Les sorts qu'il venaient de lancer lui révélèrent que la respiration du blessé était faible et irrégulière. Le maître des potions était en danger de mort, il fallait soigner ses blessures au plus vite, surtout ses côtes brisées qui comprimaient ses poumons et la large coupure qui s'étendait sur son épaule et qui permettait presque au vieil homme de distinguer l'os.

Dumbledore releva la tête vers sa fidèle directrice-adjointe qui le fixait depuis tout à l'heure, attendant un geste de sa part avant d'agir. Elle reçu un regard inquiet et ce fut le signal. Minerva MacGonagald compris le message sans qu'un seul mot ne fut échangé. Elle se leva à son tour, avec un regard inquiet, mais pourtant déterminé, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qui se trouvait dans une petite boîte en bois sur le rebord de la cheminée et disparut dans l'âtre où des flammes vertes avaient fait leur apparition.

Pendant ce temps-là, Dumbledore avait commencé à soigner le blessé en prononçant dans un faible murmure des incantations d'un autre temps.

* * *

Cette petite scène eut l'avantage de faire réagir les autres occupants de la pièce qui commencèrent par… cligner des yeux, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal étant donné les circonstances.

Le vieil homme, quant à lui, souleva Severus d'un _mobilis corpus_ expérimenté, avant de quitter la cuisine sans un mot, laissant l'enfant aux bons soins de Molly. Celle-ci avait regardé faire Dumbledore avec un visage soucieux. Leur espion semblait vraiment en danger de mort et le seul fait que le directeur de Poudlard s'inquiétait ouvertement, suffisait à l'angoisser elle-même.

Molly Weasley prit une grande inspiration et reporta son regard sur l'enfant qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Elle s'approcha donc de la grande table qui trônait dans la cuisine des Blacks et où les autres, toujours assis, la regardaient avec de grands yeux étonnés, pour poser délicatement sur le meuble l'enfant qui s'appliquait avec acharnement à leur déchirer les tympans.

Comme des papillons attirés par le soleil, les jeunes femmes de la pièce se rapprochèrent doucement du nouvel arrivant, alors que les hommes s'entre-regardèrent sans rien dire, en haussant les épaules d'un air résigné. Molly commença lentement par soulever le lourde robe de sorcier qui recouvrait l'enfant. Elle fit ainsi apparaître deux bras potelés, un petit ventre arrondi, deux jambes parfaites, un corps à la peau douce et soyeuse qui ne recelait aucune trace de coup, ni blessures d'aucune sorte.

L'enfant était nu, ce qui informa les occupants de la pièce que l'enfant était une enfant.

Elle semblait en parfaite santé, si ce n'est ce visage ravagé par les larmes que Molly devinait comme absolument magnifique et adorable. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun sombre qui tirait vers la couleur de l'écorce d'un arbre qui vivait de soleil. Son nez était petit et légèrement retroussé, qui lui donnait un petit air espiègle. Ses yeux devaient être d'un bleu profond lorsqu'elle était sereine, mais dans son état actuel, ils tiraient davantage vers le noir nuit.

- _Ce qu'elle est chou_, s'écria Ginny qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Tout le monde ne put qu'acquiescer à cette évidence.

- _Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle autant ?,_ se lamenta Ron, les deux mains sur les oreilles.

- _Peut-être qu'elle a faim_, risqua Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude infantile de son ami.

Molly fit alors apparaître, d'un coup de baguette, un biberon de lait à température idéale. Combien de milliers de fois avait-elle remercié l'inventeur de ce sort tellement utile ? Mais, lorsqu'elle le présenta à l'enfant, rien n'y fit, celle-ci refusa d'avaler la moindre goutte.

- _Peut-être qu'elle est sale_, risqua à tout hasard Georges.

- _Elle n'a même pas de couche, voyons !,_ s'exclama Arthur.

Un brouhaha commença à s'élever dans la salle, chacun cherchant la cause du chagrin de l'enfant.

- _Peut-être qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir_, reprit Fred.

- _Peut-être qu'elle se sent seule_, intervint Harry.

- _Peut-être qu'il lui faut une chanson pour qu'elle se calme_, ajouta Tonks.

- _Peut-être… que son père lui manque…,_ déclara doucement Sirius, les yeux rivés sur l'enfant.

A cette proposition, tout le monde se tut, se remémorant le cours les événements de la soirée. Mais les pleurs semblaient s'amplifier et Molly fit une petite moue dubitative, cela ne lui disait toujours pas comment calmer l'enfant…

* * *

**NOTES :** vous l'aurez tous compris, l'enfant est une fille à 11 voix contre 8 pour un garçon. Le peuple à parler, je m'incline ! mdr

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont participé à ce vote, continuez de m'apportez votre contribution !

* * *

Severus :………..(soupire)...

Sirius : _bah, qu'est-ce que t'as mon roudoudou d'amour ?_

Severus : …(regard noir)

Sirius : _J'comprends pas mon petit piment au chocolat !_

Severus :…(regard très noir)

Sirius : _T'es sûr que tu vas bien, mon sorbet au citron ?_

Severus :…(regard menaçant)

Sirius : _Dis quelque chose amour de ma vie, ange de mes nuits étoilés, parfum envoûtant, ô toi qui me rend tout…brûlant_!(hihi)

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (en montrant Severus qui tente d'avadakadavriser Sirius avec un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue): _Tu devrais pas le chercher !_

Sirius : _Mais j'cromprends pas, pourquoi il est triste ?_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _J'sais pô ! P't-être que Neville a fait explosé son chaudron préféré…_

Sirius : _Nan, c'est pas ça, sinon il serait déjà venu me demander son câlin spécial Longdubat-est-une-catastrophe-ambulante-que-quelqu'un-le-tienne-éloigner-de-tous-ce-qui-ressemble-de-près-ou-de-loin-à-un-ustensile-de-potion-sinon-je-me-suicide-en-avalant-sa-potion-rose-bonbon-!!!-…_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _C'est un drôlement long nom pour un câlin !_

Sirius(avec un petit sourire pervers) : _C'est parce que c'est un loooonnnnnng câlin !_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (avec une moue résignée) : _Ne va pas plus loin, j'ai compris. Sinon, l'autre là_ (désigne Severus du doigt, qui se sentait délaissé) _pourquoi il tire la tronche ?_

Sirius : _On n'a qu'a lui demandé !_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois :…………….

Sirius : _Bah quoi ?_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Rien, c'est juste que c'est une... BONNE... idée ! Ca m'étonne un peu venant de toi ._

Sirius (qui en guise de réponse lui tire la langue et s'élance vers son Sevinouchet d'amûr) : _Pourquoi tu boudes ?_

Severus (après avoir essuyé une larme imaginaire et d'un ton mélodramatique) : _J'vais p't-être mourir et tout le monde s'en fout !_

Sirius : _Mais nan, regarde dans la fic, elle a écrit "couple Sirius/Severus", donc tu peux pas mourir sinon y a plus d'histoire!_

Severus : _Même, ...personne ne m'aime !_

Sirius( le prenant dan ses bras avec un pétillement étrange dans les yeux) : _Attends je vais te prouver de suite le contraire !_ (s'éloigne avec son amour dans les bras)

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (leur courant après) : _EH ! Et votre boulot, vous avez oubliez pourquoi je vous paye ?_

Les deux autres (se retournant, d'une même voix et un regard avadakedavrisant pour avoir été dérangé) : _TU NOUS PAYE PAS ! _(se lancent à la poursuite de P'tite-fleur-des-bois )

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (se mettant à courir, elle tient à la vie quand même) : _note à moi même, ne jamais déranger un ex-mangemort et un ex-détenu d'Azkaban quand ils sont entrain de se faire des papouilles sous peine de découvrir la couleur de ses entrailles !_ (continue de courir, les deux autres toujours à sa poursuite, passant devant le lecteur de fic) _review, please ?..._


	3. Questions sans réponses

**DISCLAIMER :** HAHAHAHA!! J'ai réussi à tous les voler! Je suis un génie! Je suis trop forte! YES, vive moi!! HAHAHAHA!! étreine son Severus grandeur nature, en chair et en os... s'aprête à lui donner un baiser...

les lèvres se rapprochent...

doucement...

BIP BIP BIP... BIP BIP BIP...

réveil en sursaut... se tourne et se retourne à la recherche de son Sev... OUuuuuuIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiNnnn vient de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve... se rendort ( bah ouais c'est peut-être qu'un rêve, mais autant en profiter!!)

**NOTE :** alors oui, je suis une auteur indigne de fanfic. Oui, j'ai lâchement abandonné mon poste pendant près de humhum mois... Oui je m'en excuse, j'implore votre pardon à genoux, dans la poussière, des larmes pleins les yeux... Mais j'ai quelques circonstances atténuantes : les cours et les exams (ça y est j'ai enfin ma licence!!! ;-D j'suis trop contenteuh!!), des vacances en Angleterre (et oui le pays de Harry Potter!! Trop bien, je le recommande à tous!), des gros problèmes d'ordi (comme je l'ai dit sur mon profile d'ailleurs pour publier ce chapitre, j'le fais au système D car je les ai toujours pas résolu) et enfin, une grosse panne d'inspiration et un grand moment de fainéantise...

Mais voilà, j'suis de retour, j'espère pour longtemps...

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewver pour les deux premiers chapitres!!

Continuez à me donner votre avis sur ma fic, même si vous pensez que je ne le mérite pas pour vous avoir abandonné ssssssiii longtemps (se frappe la tête contre les murs façon Dobby "méchante auteur! Méchante") Si vous avez pitié de moi cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas de votre écran, si vous voulez me voir continuer et me punir... ben, c'est le même bouton...

Bon, allez, pour tenter de me faire pardonner, j'vous ais concocté un chapitre un peu plus long. Place à l'histoire...

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Questions sans réponses**

Au dehors la nuit était tombée sur la ville depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le calme régnait dans les rues ce soir-là, comme seules les nuits froides et orageuses savent le faire. De violentes rafales de vent faisaient claquer ça et là les volets de bois. La pluie qui l'accompagnait tombait drue sur les carreaux, créant une musique naturelle envoûtante. A l'étage d'une vieille maison dissimulée aux yeux étrangers par de nombreux et complexes sortilèges, dans une chambre aux couleurs chatoyantes, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche regardait silencieusement une goutte d'eau s'écraser bruyamment sur la vitre, glisser le long de la fenêtre avant de disparaître contre le rebord de bois, son voyage achevé.

Dans la chambre aménagée précairement, comme si son propriétaire n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'apprvoiser, on distinguait à la lueur de quelques bougies aux flammes dansantes une grande armoire au bois moulu, un petit meuble à la stabilité précaire faisant office de table de chevet, un fauteuil rouge vif et un grand lit aux draps blancs dans lequel dormait un homme aux traits tirés et au sommeil agité.

Quelques gémissements lui échappaient, signes de sa respiration douloureuse, alors qu'il crispait sporadiquement la mâchoire aux cauchemars qui l'assaillaient. Le teint diaphane de sa peau s'accordait harmonieusement avec la literie, son corps semblait lentement englouti par ce lit immaculé.

A ses côtés, deux silhouettes veillaient. Le vieil homme installé dans le fauteuil rouge et une femme au chignon strict, directement assisse au bord du lit, qui caressait du bout des doigts la main du blessé. Malgré ses traits soucieux, on devinait aisément au coin de sa bouche un petit sourire de soulagement. Ils avaient cru le perdre aux vues de ses importantes blessures, mais grâce à leurs savoirs et leurs puissances combinés, ils avaient réussi au bout de plusieurs heures et au prix de nombreux sorts à mettre l'homme hors de danger.

Le vieil homme délaissa enfin la pluie qui ne cessait pas sa symphonie contre le carreau pour tourner ses yeux bleus vers les deux autres occupants de la pièce. Il était réputé à travers le monde sorcier pour ses regards malicieux et son éternel sourire bienveillant, mais à présent, dans cette chambre silencieuse, il ne pouvait empêcher une larme de glisser le long de sa joue ridée. Lorsqu'il se décida à parler, ce ne fut que dans un murmure à peine audible, comme pour ne pas briser l'atmoshère spéciale de la pièce :

_- Je n'aurai jamais dû lui demander de retourner auprès de Lui._

Minerva sursauta à ces paroles, autant parce qu'ils n'avaient plus parler depuis l'arrivée de Severus sauf pour se donner tel ou tel avis ou conseil, autant par le contenu des propos. Elle tourna donc un regard inquiet vers son vieil ami qui ne quittait plus du regard l'homme endormi dont la respiration semblait se calmer doucement, la potion de sommeil sans rêve faisant enfin son effet.

_- Voyons Albus, ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Il savait ce qui pouvait arriver. Il connaissait les risques tout comme vous...mais il voulait le faire. C'était son choix._

Dumbledore planta alors ses yeux humides dans le regard vert qui lui faisait face et reprit d'une voix un peu plus ferme :

_- Non. Il voulait se racheter, se libérer d'un passé trop douloureux et chasser ses démons. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il a fait suffisamment d'efforts et de sacrifices ? Cela fait plus de vingt ans, Minerva. Plus de vingt ans, presque toute sa vie, qu'il se bat sans relâche...seul._

- _Il n'a jamais été seul, Albus !,_ l'interrompit violemment la directrice de maison des rouges et or avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce, _il vous avait, vous._

A ce moment-là, le vieux directeur de Poudlard baissa la tête mais un petit sourire triste prit place sur ses lèvres fines, avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à avouer :

- _Il est comme un fils pour moi._

- _Je sais_, répondit simplement MacGonagall. Elle s'en était toujours douté.

Dumbledore eut un geste furieux contre lui-même et reprit d'une voix sourde :

- _On envoie pas son fils se faire tuer comme je l'ai fait !_

- _Ca suffit maintenant Albus !_ Il se dégageait alors de la directrice adjointe une telle aura menaçante que pour la première fois de sa vie Dumbledore comprit le respect que la vieille femme inspirait à ses élèves, ou peut-être était-ce de la crainte. _Nous savons tous que cette guerre fait de nombreuses victimes et nécessite des sacrifices_, reprit-elle. _C'est triste à dire, mais c'est le cas. Severus savait en devenant notre espion que ça signifiait pour lui vivre dans un danger permanent, que le moindre faux-pas lui serait fatal._

Minerva eut un sourire doux pour rassurer son ami :

_- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant, Albus. Il ne va pas mourir._ Elle eut un petit rire avant de conclure, _il aime bien trop retirer des points aux Griffondors et se chamailler avec Sirius pour ça !_

Le vieil homme acquiesça doucement, avant de fermer les yeux tout en basculant sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. Il n'allait pas mourir... Severus... Un sourire apaisé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

A quelques pas de là, dans la cuisine qui se trouvait un étage plus bas, une étrange discussion avait occupé toutes les personnes présentes. 

- _J'ai entendu dire une fois que faire avaler une goutte de pue de Scroutt pouvait calmer les enfants_, déclara Tonks le plus sérieusement du monde.

- _Non, mais ça va pas Nymphadora, tu veux la tuer?_, S'écria indignée Molly Weasley sous les rires résonnants de ses jumeaux.

La jeune femme grimaça à l'entente de ce prénom honni, avant d'aller bouder dans les bras de son lycanthrope de fiancé qui s'amusait visiblement des idées farfelues de sa bien-aimée.

- _Je n'en peux plus, Molly, fais la taire!,_ s'écria un Sirius à deux doigts de se fracasser la tête contre les murs. Il fallait aussi avouer que ça faisait plus de deux heures que la petite n'avait pas cesser de pleurer. L'animagus se demandait même comment elle faisait pour ne pas se déshydrater avec toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées.

- _J'aimerai bien vois-tu, Sirius_, répondit la matriarche aux cheveux roux en soufflant, exaspérée. Elle ne savait plus quoi tenter, ils avaient pourtant tout essayé. _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle pleure comme ça. Elle n'a pourtant ni faim, ni soif..._

- _Elle n'est pas blessée_, interrompit Ginny.

- _Elle n'a pas froid_, renchérit Remus.

- _Elle n'est pas sale_, déclina à son tour Harry.

- _Et aucun d'entre nous ne semble capable de l'apaiser_, acheva Hermione avec une moue résignée.

En effet, tout avait été tenté. L'enfant avait fait le tour de la table, était passée de bras en bras pour être calmée, mais rien y était parvenu, ni les grimaces des jumeaux, ni les beaux yeux de Remus, ni la douce voix de Harry, ni la chanson de Sirius, pas plus que les transformations colorées de Tonks, les câlinereies d'Hermione et Ginny ou les chatouilles de Ron. Et à présent, deux heures plus tard, elle pleurait toujours autant dans les bras d'une Molly qui en perdait toutes ses recettes de maman.

Tout à coup, la voix de Fred s'éleva entre les pleurs de l'enfant :

- _Vous croyez qu'il l'a eue avec qui?_

Un silence pesant répondit à sa question. Occupés par l'enfant, personne n'avait vraiment eu le temps d'y penser.

- _Arrêtes! Rien que d'imaginer Snape avec une femme, j'ai mal au coeur_. Et effectivement, alors qu'il disait cela, Sirius ressentait un étrange pincement au coeur.

De nombreux hochements de têtes suivirent ces paroles, notamment chez les plus jeunes.

- _Ce gosse, c'est pas l'opération de Merlin_, ajouta pragmatique Arthur Weasley.

- _J'avais peut-être sûrement raison en disant que lui et Ombrage fricottaient !,_ s'exclama joyeusement Georges.

_- Non, mais t'es pas bien!,_ s'indigna sa soeur, _elle serait pas si mignonne si c'était le cas... et puis tu veux la traumatiser?_ La jeune femme s'était déjà prise d'affection pour l'enfant qu'elle considérait un peu comme la petite soeur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ( et c'est pas faute d'avoir demandé!)

- _Peut-être que c'est une mangemorte qu'on connaît pas_, avança prudemment Harry.

- _Non, moi je pense que ça ne peut être qu'une seule personne._ Le ton pour une fois sérieux de Fred fit tendre l'oreille de tous, attendant l'irrévocable vérité avec une curiosité non feinte. _Ca ne peut être..._ Fred ménagea le suspense avant de déclarer, sérieux comme un pape : _Trelaway_ !

Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre à cette déclaration, jusqu'à ce que Fred éclate de rire, fier de son tour devant les mines incrédules et déconfites qui lui faisaient face. Rapidement, Georges se joingnit à son hilarité, félicitant l'ingéniosité de son frère. Des sourires apparurent sur les visages devant une telle énormité, connaissant le caractère des deux protagonistes. Sourires qui s'élargirent davantage lorsque Ron s'écria :

- _OH Nan! Ca y est, les images mentales reviennent...mais elles vont se casser ! Bordel de m... hmm hmm!!!_

- _Ron, voyons surveilles ton langage, il y a un enfant ici!,_ s'exclama offusquée Hermione, une main sur la bouche de son ami qui levait les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins, un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres démentait sa prétendue colère. Ron était vraiment un incurable idiot, mais c'est qu'elle l'aimait comme ça, son idiot !

Les sourires s'attendrirent à cette scène, avant que le silence reprennent doucement ses droits, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Dans la cuisine, on n'entendait plus que les pleurs de l'enfant qui finirent lentement par s'estomper. Finalemnt le calme fut une nouvelle fois rompu par une intervention, de Tonks cette fois-ci.

_- Snape est plutôt sexy._

En moins d'une seconde, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, alors que Remus penchait un peu la tête en signe d'étonnement. Les jumeuax ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant ce qu'ils croyaient être une plaisanterie. Pendant ce temps, Sirius chuchota à l'oreille de son ami :

_- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ta femme, mon pote !_

Ce à quoi Remus répondit par un discret mouvement de tête que seul son ami sembla remarquer. Les rires des jumeaux cessèrent lorsque Ginny, qui acquiesçait vigoureusement à la remarque de l'auror ajouta avec un regard rêveur :

- _Elle a raison ! Qui aurait pu imaginer que sous ses grandes robes noires austères se cachait ce corps si.._., elle ne trouva pas le mot approprié, mais une langue coquine passa sur ses lèvres, révélant ses pensées.

A ce geste, Harry eut un regard outré et jaloux, quand celui de ses frères se faisaient plutôt écoeurés, quoique dans celui de Georges brillait une petite étincelle. Hermione, quant à elle, acquiesça en direction de son amie le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas se faire repérer par son petit ami. Ron voulu intervenir, mais c'est sa mère qui parla :

- _Ginny, voyons ! On ne parle pas comme ça de ses professeurs_. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, _quoiqu'en effet, il est plutôt bel homme..._

- _MAMAN!!!_ Tous les Weasley regardèrent consternés les deux femmes de la famille qui avaient osé trouver attirant un Serpentard, pire même... Snape!

Remus et Harry se demandaient si on ne leur avait pas lancé un sortilège ayant des effets hallucinatoires et Arthur se promit de surveiller sa femme et sa fille lorsqu'un certain espion serait à l'horizon.

Sirius se repassait en boucle l'arrivée du maître de potions, cherchant comment on pouvait trouver Servillus sexy. Bordel, c'était quand même Snape... avec une peau blanche et un jeans moulant, mais ça restait Snape... Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment reluqué son ennemi juré?... Naaan!... Si ?!?...

- _J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait ce genre de conversation_, lâcha finalement Harry, boudeur.

Ginny glissa alors ses bras autour de son cou avant de souffler dans son cou :

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es toujours mon préféré!_ Avant d'ajouter plus fort,_ j'me réserve Snape pour mes fantasmes! ... Hahahaha!_ La jeune fille s'écroula de rire dans les bras de son amant devant son visage indigné, bientôt suivis par les autres occupants de la pièce.

* * *

L'aube commençait à pointer à l'horizon. La pluie avait cessé il y a peu. Tout était calme dans l'ancestrale demeure des Black. L'enfant à bout de larmes et de force avait fini par s'endormir, le visage rougie et les yeux gonflés. Molly avait alors fait apparaître un berceau en bois avec un petit matelas violet. Elle y avait installé l'enfant après lui avoir mis une grenouillère rose pâle, brodée de petits dragons mauves, qui avait appartenue à Ginny dans son enfance. 

Tout le monde était monté se coucher, profitant de ce moment de répis, les yeux lourds de fatigue et la tête encombrée des mille et une questions que la soirée avait soulevées. Molly avait fini par s'endormir près du berceau dans la cuisine, dans un confortable fauteuil qu'elle avait fait apparaître au coin du feu.

Sirius était le seul à rester éveillé. Il ne s'était pas encore décidé à aller dormir, en même temps, sa chambre était actuellement occupée par un Serpentard mal en point et il n'osait pas aller aux nouvelles. Ils n'avaient pas revu Dumbledore ou Minerva depuis qu'ils avaient pris en charge Snape.

Assis sur la table, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage dans les mains, Sirius repensait à cette soirée et à la "terrible révélation", comme il aimait à l'appeler dans sa tête. Sirius avait toujours eu un faible pour le mélodramatique. Son regard dévia sur l'enfant endormie. Elle était encore si petite, un an, un an et demi tout au plus, et pourtant elle semblait si fragile, si triste.

Pourquoi ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'animagus ne remarqua pas l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard et de sa directrice adjointe. C'est donc un sursaut de surprise qui accompagna les premières paroles de Dumbledore :

- _Et bien Sirius, tu n'as pas sommeil?_

Le parrain du célèbre sorcier à la cicatrice tourna un regard surpris vers ses anciens professeurs et haussa simplement les épaules. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir dormir dans cet état.

L'animagus eut du mal à ordonner ses idées, mais finalement il prit la parole :

- _Je... c'est tellement...bizarre._

Albus fronça les sourcils avant de murmurer, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur :

_- Oui, surprenant..._

D'ailleurs, Sirius ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles, encore moins le pétillement dans les yeux bleus qui les accompagnait.

Minerva, quant à elle, s'était rapprochée du berceau et regardait avec un sourire attendri l'enfant endormie. Le silence s'installa alors dans la pièce, seulement troublé par les respirations lentes de l'enfant et de Molly. Sirius avait à nouveau posé les yeux sur le berceau et triturait nerveusement entre ses doigts un petit fil qui dépassait de sa chemise. Il semblait réfléchir à une importante question.

Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il s'aprêtait à se jeter à l'eau, et planta son regard troublé dans celui bienveillant du vieil homme.

- _Vous...,_ il reprit une nouvelle inspiration avant de recommençer, le regard fuyant cette fois-ci_, il va ...bien ?_

_- Et bien, je suppose. _Albus souriait pendant que Sirius se demandait "comment ça il suppose?", c'était tout de même lui qui avait pris en charge Snape, il pourrait faire plus que simplement supposer ! Mais le vieil homme reprit :

- _Vous devriez demander à Molly, c'est elle qui s'en est occupé._

- _Hein ?,_ fut la seule réponse que l'animagus put fournir avant de comprendre que le directeur avait mal interprété ses paroles, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Avec le vieux sorcier on ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir. _Non... hum... je veux dire..., _Sirius finit sa phrase dans un murmure, _...Snape._

- _Oh !_

L'étonnement se peignit sur les traits de Minerva quand elle se mêla à la conversation :

- _Je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquièterais pour lui._

- _C'est... non...,_ tenta lamentablement Sirius pour se justifier. _Ce n'est pas... c'est juste... il était salement amoché et... vous croyez que c'est Voldemort qui... qu'il sait qui il est ?_

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, alors Sirius essaya de s'expliquer :

- _Qu'il sait que Snape est... un espion._

Les étoiles dans les yeux du vieux directeur servirent de réponse à l'animagus qui se promit d'investir dans une nouvelle paire de lunettes de soleil.

- _Alors tu crois maintenant qu'il est dans notre camp?,_ la réponse avait été prononcée avec un resplendissant sourire.

Sirius ne sut quoi ajouter, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, pour lui, Snape c'était... Snape, un Serpentard stupide et un mangemort pourri, en un mot son meilleur ennemi depuis son adolescence. Même si Pettigrow le talonnait de près, il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, Snape, c'était un autre standing, c'était tout simplement... plus.

Il soupira avant de reporter une dernière fois son regard sur l'enfant et sur le souvenir du "papa" murmuré, et décida enfin d'aller passer sa nuit sur le canapé du salon rongé par les mites. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la cuisine, il entendit nettement la voix de Dumbledore lui chuchoter :

- _Il ira mieux maintenant._

Trop fatigué pour déchiffrer l'intonation suspecte employée par le vieux directeur, il monta lentement les marches avant de faire apparaître une épaisse couette d'un coup de baguette. Couché sur le canapé, il s'autorisa enfin à dormir. Snape était vivant, pour le moment c'était suffisant.

Lorsqu'enfin il ferma les yeux, ce fut pour rejoindre le pays des songes, peuplés de bébés en robes noires et de Snapes en grenouillère rose pâle, brodée de petits dragons mauves.

* * *

Severus (qui s'étrangle) : Comment oses-tu m'imaginer en grenouillère...

Sirius (plié en deux de rire) : C'est mignon les grenouillères, pas pratique pour ce que tu sais, mais mignon quand même!

Severus (qui essaye de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'intervention de son amant) : ... rose pâle...

Sirius : Ah je t'arrêtes tout de suite, moi, j'avais dit à l'auteur que le rouge vif était à la mode cette année!

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : Evidemment, toi tu crois toujours que le rouge vif résout tous les problèmes...

Sirius : C'est logique voyons, qui dis rouge, dis Griffondor, dis les plus grands Griffondors de tous les temps, soit les Maraudeurs, donc moi. Et comme je suis génialissimement génialissime, le rouge est génialissimement génialissime !

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : ... oO ... ta logique te perdra!

Severus (qui ignore les deux autres tellement il est scandalisé) : brodée de dragons... mauves!!!

Sirius : ben oui, le mauve, ça va avec le rose pâle, faut harmoniser les couleurs, vois-tu?

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (tente de sauver sa vie) : oui et j'ai écrit "petits dragons mauves"... tout, tout petits les dagons, hein...hé hé

Severus ( qui s'élance pour achever l'auteur dans d'horribles souffrances) : GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! ( le cri d'un Snape en colère ça fait vachement peur en fait ! lol)

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (qui a eu une idée lumineuse pour survivre jusqu'au prochain chapitre) : J'ai quand même écrit une grosse partie sur ta sexytude!!

Severus (coupé dans son élan, relit les feuilles du script avec un sourire triomphant) :

Sirius (lisant par dessus son épaule) : QUOUA ??

Severus (qui a rien remarqué) : On me trouve sexyeuh!! On me trouve sexyeuh!!

Sirius (le tirant par l'oreille) : j'ai dit...QUOUA ??

Severus (comprenant son erreur (il lui en faut du temps! et c'est lui qui berne Voldy? Mais où va le monde, je vous le demande!)) : Mais, mon Siry d'amûr...

Sirius (vexé comme pas deux) : Je t'interdis d'approcher Molly, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione... et les jumeaux Weasley pour plus de précaution!!

Severus : T'es jaloux en fait!

Sirius : Mais non!

Severus : Mais si!

Sirius : Mais non!

Severus : Mais si!

Sirius : Mais non!

Severus : Mais si!

Sirius : Mais ...

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : Et bien chers lecteurs, laissons les là pour aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à tirer d'eux. (S'en va les mains dans les poches en murmurant) et dire qu'ils ont presque quarante ans et qu'ils sont censés être l'image de la maturité et de la sagesse!... Bon, ils sont déjà mignons, on peut pas non plus trop leur en demander...

Severus : ...i!

Sirius : Mais non!

Severus : Mais si!...


	4. Le réveil du Mangemort

**DISCLAIMER :** Ben comme d'hab ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire, je n'en tire qu'un intérêt purement sadique de pouvoir martyriser ces pauvres petits bishos ! 

**Merci pour ceux qui me laissent des reviews et aussi à tous ceux qui lisent** **sans laisser des reviews, j'espère que la fic vous plaît ! **S'avez vu, j'suis pas rancunière (n'empêche il devrait exister une loi qui oblige à laisser des reviews, c'est super motivant pour l'auteur, mais bon vu que j'fais pareil des fois j'me sens pas le droit de me plaindre. C'est vrai qu'on a pas toujours le temps, ni l'envie, ni l'inspiration pour laisser des reviews…ou p't-être que vous trouvez ma fic nulle o.O NNNAAAAaaaaoooooonnnnnnn (ça y est maintenant j'suis triste…)

Bon j'arrête de délirer pour vous laissez lire, vu que j'pense pas qu'y a des gens assez fous pour lire en entier tout mes petits délires...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le réveil du mangemort **(et là j'vous entends tous dire ENFIN, C'EST PAS TROP TÔT ! Et ben oui, enfin, alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier!) 

La lueur du jour perçait au travers des rideaux mal tirés. Agressé dans son demi-sommeil, Sirius grogna. Il était encore allongé sur le vieux canapé du salon, à plat ventre, un coussin étroitement serré entre ses bras, alors que la couette à grosses fleurs jaunes dont il s'était servi la veille gisait à présent en boule, au pied de la table basse.

Les paupières du Griffondor papillonèrent quelques instants pour lui permettre de s'habituer à la lumière. Quand enfin il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour remarquer presque aussitôt qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, mais dans le vieux salon de la maison Black qui y faisait face. Encore un peu groggy par le sommeil, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent brusquement en mémoire.

...Snape...

... et un gosse... son gosse...

Il referma les yeux en espérant à un rêve, serrant assez durement les paupières, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour constater que rien n'avait changé. Il émit donc un nouveau grognement, séquelle de toutes ces années à Azkaban qu'il avait passé dans sa peau de chien, avant de relever paresseusement la tête par-dessus l'accoudoir pour regarder l'heure qu'il était sur la grande horloge familiale au luxe indécent. 7h 48, il était encore tôt, surtout après les événements de la veille. Il déduit qu'il était le premier éveillé après avoir tendu l'oreille et qu'aucun son ne lui parvienne.

Il passa lentement en position assise, tout en caressant sa barbe de trois jours qui lui donnait un petit air voyou, selon Remus. Il songea un instant à se la laisser pousser, avant de se demander quelle tête il pourrait avoir avec la longue barbe blanche de Dumbledore. A l'image qui se matérialisa dans son esprit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une petite barbe bien taillée plaîrait sûrement davantage aux femmes, songea-t-il alors. Sa bonne humeur se dissipa aussitôt lorsqu'il se dit qu'il lui faudrait tout d'abord se faire innocenté pour être libre de ses mouvements avant de se soucier de ses histoires de coeur.

Il poussa un soupir. La séduction lui manquait.

A Poudlard, il avait eu un certain succès. Non, il n'avait pas à jouer les modestes : il avait toujours su faire craquer toutes les filles! Au fil des années, il avait accumulé bon nombre d'expériences qui lui avait permis d'élaborer un plan infaillible pour se rendre irrésistible : un sourire charmeur, un air sûr de soi qui renvoyait l'image d'un chevalier protecteur à la blanche armure et surtout, ce qui faisait son charme, un bon sens de l'humour et de l'auto-dérision qui avait su convaincre même les plus récalcitrantes.

A son époque, il avait eu un joli tableau de chasse... Il devrait en parler un jour à Harry et peut-être même lui donner quelques conseils pour pimenter son couple avec Ginny! Il était un maître en la matière. Toutes les filles les plus convoitées lui étaient tombées dans les bras. Il sourit en repensant à toutes ses conquêtes. Emy MacCornick. Annie Browns. Lucy Fiedmann... et tant d'autres! Il avait même un jour embrassé un garçon!

Aujourd'hui encore il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il ne le connaissait pas bien, il ne se souvenait même pas de son nom ou de son visage. Juste de ses yeux. Deux grands yeux noirs. Il se rappelerait pourtant toute sa vie ce qui avait suivi. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait failli tué Snape en l'envoyant à la Cabane Hurlante un soir de pleine lune. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille? Lunard lui en aurait voulu à vie pour avoir fait de lui un meurtrier et il se serait sans doute retrouvé à Azkaban...mouais, pour cette partie, c'était raté. Pourtant Snape n'avait pas été plus désagréable et graisseux ce jour-là que les précédents, mais il n'avait pas supporté de le voir, avec son petit sourire méprisant et son air intouchable.

Peu importe de toute façon, après ce baiser, il n'y en avait eu aucun autre, ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Pour l'autre non plus ça n'avait pas semblé important puisqu'il n'avait plus jamais essayé de lui parler. Il l'avait même évité conscienceusement. C'était plutôt bizarre d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait dû essayer de se venger, en criant dans tous les couloirs qu'il était gay, après tout c'était un Serpentard!... Mais non, rien.

Tout ça était si loin maintenant...

Sortant de ses souvenirs, Sirius se leva en s'étirant voluptueusement, faisant jouer chacun des muscles de son dos. Il attrapa la chemise qu'il avait négligeamment jeté au sol la veille et l'enfila rapidement avant de sortir, sans la boutonner. Il avait gardé son pantalon pour dormir.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine, il hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il tourna la tête pour faire face aux différentes chambres qui occupaient l'étage, les fixant pendant quelques instants, avant de laisser échapper un soupir et de faire un pas.

Au lieu de descendre l'escalier pour se faire son habituel petit café sucré du matin, l'animagus se dirigea à pas lents vers une des portes de bois qui lui faisait face. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'abaisser la poignée de ce qui se trouvait être sa chambre, mais qui depuis peu avait été aménagée en annexe de Sainte-Mangouste. Il poussa la porte doucement, pour ne pas faire grincer les gonds rouillés par le temps, avant de passer la tête dans l'entrebaîllement créé.

La pièce était suffisamment éclairée pour lui permettre de voir distinctement à l'intérieur. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par les cheveux noirs de l'occupant du lit qui contrastaient tellement avec la blancheur des draps et la pâleur de la peau..

Sirius avait décidé de venir voir sa Némésis sur un coup de tête. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait. Non, il voulait juste voir par lui-même dans quel état il était. Il n'était pas sans coeur, lui! Et, bien sûr, s'il venait si tôt, après s'être assuré que personne ne le surprendrait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur d'être découvert auprès de Snape à s'inquiét... enfin, à constater par lui-même son état.

Parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour Snape...oui, évident.

Fort de ses résolutions, l'ancien maraudeur fit un pas dans la pièce et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui. Il avança à pas de loup, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, évitant la latte du plancher qui grinçait, pour se retrouver en quelques enjambées au pied du lit. Lentement, son regard remonta le long du corps scupté par les draps fins avant de s'arrêter sur le visage diaphane qui faisait étonnament ressortir de longs cils noirs.

Sirius fut frappé par ce visage, si différent de celui qu'il côtoyait habituellement. Bien sûr, Snape était plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumé, ce qui constituait en soi un exploit, il y avait aussi ces ecchymoses qui lui parsemaient et la longue coupure sur sa tempe qui n'avait pas encore cicatrisé malgré les potions de Dumbledore. Non, ce qui faisait qu'il était si différent pour le Griffondor c'était l'expression même du Serpentard. Sirius n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur les traits de son ennemi. Mais évidemment il n'avait encore jamais surpris Snape en position de faiblesse depuis qu'il était adulte, ou peut-être bien avant celà, depuis la blague de James lors de leur cinquième année. Oui, c'est à partir de là que Snape s'était toujours efforcé de se montrer fort et arrogant devant eux. Pour l'animagus, il avait jusqu'alors été un Serpentard et un espion sûr de lui et hautain. Mais là, à cet instant précis, dans ce grand lit qui ne lui appartenait pas, blessé et endormi, l'homme n'était plus rien de tout cela. Oublié le Serpentard, oublié l'espion, l'ennemi. Avec ses traits détendus et apaisés, sans haine pour les déformer, il semblait à Sirius si... si...

Une étrange boule se forma au fond de la gorge de l'animagus qui l'obligea à déglutir. Il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard de cet homme qu'il croyait connaître, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis toutes les années qu'il le côtoyait, dans cette chambre qu'il avait tant détesté dans son enfance, à cet instant précis, hors du temps, il lui sembla pouvoir effleurer le véritable Severus Snape.

Aussi vite que l'impression lui était venue, elle disparut. Le temps et l'espace reprirent leurs droits. Sirius cligna des yeux, deux fois, et relâcha la respiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir bloquée.

Revenu à la réalité, il fit quelques pas en direction de la tête du lit, sans vraiment réfléchir. Enfin, il fit face au visage de sa Némésis endormie. Une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir toucher cette peau, s'assurer de sa douceur, effleurer les cicatrices qui s'y dessinaient, symboles d'une vie mouvementée, mais surtout ressentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait pour pouvoir se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Sirius ne comprenait plus ses propres pensées, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, ni ce qu'il voulait. A part cette envie dévorante de toucher l'autre.

Sirius n'était pas vraiment un homme qui se prenait la tête. En bon Griffondor, il suivait ses instincts et préférait l'action aux longs discours assomants.

Il ne réfléchit donc pas plus longtemps et se décida à avancer sa main. Juste pour voir et contre-dire ses hypothèses. Snape nz pouvait être qu'un Serpentard, un animal à sang froid et répugnant, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait démontrer.

Ses doigts se tendirent donc jusqu'à se retrouver à à peine quelques centimètres de la joue. Snape ne semblait pas sentir l'approche, trop profondemment plongé dans le sommeil. Sirius s'enhardit encore et approcha sa main.

Plus que quelques millimètres et il allait enfin le toucher.

Encore...

Encore un peu et...

Juste au moment où il parvenait à son but, les gonds de la porte de la chambre grincèrent. Sirius eut à peine le temps de retirer sa main que déjà il rencontrait deux grands yeux dorés.

Remus dévisageait son meilleur ami avec de grands yeux étonnés, qui s'agrandirent encore lorsque Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rougir, comme s'il avait été pris en faute. Mais, à moins qu'il n'ait tenté d'étrangler le professeur dans son sommeil, Remus ne comprenait pas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son regard se tourne vers le Serpentard endormi, qui avait l'air étonnament apaisé, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien, il devait en convenir. Les rouages du cerveau du lycanthrope se mirent à tourner et quelques secondes lui suffirent pour élaborer une hypothèse sur la présence de Sirius auprès de sa Némésis.

Lorsque Remus releva les yeux vers son ami, il ne put empêcher un petit gloussemnet de sortir de ses lèvres étirés en un petit sourire énigmatique. Ce qui énerva prodigieusement Sirius qui avait l'impression que son ami avait découvert quelque d'essentiel qui lui était complètement passé sous les yeux, à lui. Il fronça donc les sourcils, en signe de reproche. Il savait bien, pour avoir été à ses côtés pendant de longues années, que Remus ne dévoilait jamais un secret, même quand il lui faisait ses yeux de chien battu. Alors, pour se donner contenance et rompre le silence qu'il commençait à trouver pesant, Sirius prit la parole. Les mots s'élevèrent doucement, dans un murmure, pour ne pas réveiller le blessé et rendre la situation encore plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

Le sourire de Remus s'agrandit lorsqu'il lui répondit sur le même ton :

- _C'est Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de venir, mais je pourrai te poser la même question._

- _Je cherchais simplement quelques affaires de rechange_, répondit presque de but en blanc Sirius. A cet instant-ci, il bénissait tous les fondateurs de Poudlard pour avoir été l'un des célèbres Maraudeurs. Il avait fait tellement de mauvais coups durant sa scolarité, qu'il était passé maître dans l'art de se sortir des pires pétrins sans une égratinure... mais ce que Sirius oubliait un peu trop vite, c'était que Remus aussi avait été un Maraudeur. Celui-ci eut donc un sourire ironique lorsqu'il parla, le plus sérieusement qu'il put :

- _A la tête du lit de Snape?... alors que ton armoire se trouve à l'opposé?_

Son regard disait clairement "Je ne te crois pas, trouves vite une autre excuse", mais l'animagus se contenta de fixer bêtement l'armoire qui lui faisait face, de l'autre côté du lit.

Que devait-il dire à présent ? Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, sur le moment! Dans sa jeunesse, il ne serait certainement pas passé à côté d'un détail si important ! Peut-être que son superpouvoir avait rouillé à Azkaban?

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à trouver une nouvelle excuse car la porte se rouvrit derrière Remus pour laisser apparaître le vieux directeur et sa directrice-adjointe.

Lorsque Dumbledore découvrit Sirius au bord du lit de Severus, on ne put pas dire qu'il en fut vraiment surpris. De longues années d'expériences dans les relations humaines lui avaient appris à lire au travers des gens, sans avoir recours à la Légillimencie. Il décida donc de s'amuser un peu en posant une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse. C'est donc ainsi que l'animagus s'entendit demander pour la seconde fois de la journée :

- _Eh bien, Sirius, que faîtes-vous là?_

Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois, Remus s'en chargea. Faux frère.

- _Il vient juste chercher quelques affaires pour se changer._

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'accorda sur celui du lycanthrope, alors que MacGonagall s'efforçait de dissimuler un petit rire en une quinte de toux subite. Au moins une qui connaissait le sens du mot tact, songea Sirius. Le vieux directeur poursuivit, s'adressant à Remus avec un regard entendu :

- _Oh, je vois. Près de Severus?_

- _Ca ne vous paraît pas évident à vous?,_ continua le lycanthrope dans un petit gloussement. _C'est pourtant logique...enfin pour Sirius évidemment!_

Les deux hommes avaient l'air de trouver la situation extrêmement amusante. Sirius, lui, se demanda si le faire tourner en bourrique était le nouveau jeu à la mode. Il décida donc d'intervenir :

- _Non, mais vous avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux de vous moquer de moi?_

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans le silence de la chambre. Sous l'effet de la vexation, Sirius avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Mais ses paroles eurent peu d'effet sur ses interlocuteurs, puisque Dumbledore s'amusa encore un peu :

- _Voyons Sirius, ne vous énervez pas. Je suis vraiment ravi de voir que vous vous inquiétez pour Severus._

- _Je . ne . m'inquiètes . pas!,_ articula le Griffondor, en détachant chaque mot pour bien en convaincre ses amis, ou peut-être pour mieux s'en convaincre lui-même.

- _Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de constater à son réveil que vous vous inquié..._, poursuivit Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'intervention de l'évadé, alors que celui-ci se dépêchait de l'interrompre :

- _Ne le dites pas!,_ menaça-t-il avec des yeux exhorbités.

- _Ne dire pas quoi, Sirius? que tu t'inquiètes?,_ renchérit Remus.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là Moony?_

- _Moi? Rien! C'est juste que depuis hier soir tu es vraim_..., mais le lycanthrope fut interrompu par un grognement et le bruit de tissus froissés.

Tous les regards convergèrent dans un bel ensemble vers le lit où se trouvait le blessé endormi... enfin, plus si endormi que ça!

* * *

Il avait entendu des voix dans son sommeil. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'elles disaient, mais au travers de la brume de son esprit, il avait perçu des voix, qui lui étaient même étrangement familières, d'ailleurs. 

Il avait déjà été dans ce genre de situation. Celles où il ne se souvenait plus de rien, sauf de la douleur qui lui transperçait le corps. En espion émérite, il analysa la situation.

Première hypothèse, Voldemort l'a découvert et a décidé de lui en faire baver... Première hypothèse rejetée. Malgré la douleur et les blessures de son corps, il pouvait affirmer qu'il aurait eu bien plus mal que ça, s'il avait été découvert. Il ne put empêcher un grognement de sortir à cette idée.

Reprenons.

D'après la chaleur et la douceur qu'il ressentait sur son corps, il pouvait affirmer qu'il se trouvait dans un lit. Moelleux qui plus est! Il sentait aussi des bandages serrés sur sa peau, il avait donc été soigné. Mais par qui?

Nouvelle hypothèse, il rêvait. Oui, il rêvait et quand il ouvrirait les yeux il découvrirait un monde bizarre avec des dragons roses à pois vert et des chaudrons dansants.

Il ouvrit donc les yeux. Très très doucement. Pas de dragons...ni de chaudrons, d'ailleurs. La lumière l'agressa un peu alors qu'il distinguait des silhouettes penchées sur lui. Qui...? Il ne put même pas formuler dans son esprit la question qui le démangeait que quelqu'un se chargea de lui donner la réponse.

- _Tiens, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée?_

Il reconnut aussitôt la douce et mélodieuse voix, comprenez l'ironie, de son ennemi juré. Il referma brusquement les yeux.

OK, ce n'était donc pas un rêve, mais un cauchemar... Il releva doucement le bras en grimaçant de douleur, avant de poser le dos de sa main sur ses yeux, il sentait déjà la migraine venir. Il se chargea donc de remettre à sa place le sac à puse :

- _Ta gueule, Black! OK, _il n'avait pas vraiment fait dans la dentelle, mais en même temps tout son corps se rappelait à lui, il avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Bordel, qui est-ce qui s'amusait à lui planter des aiguilles dans le corps?

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sirius allait rétorquer, Dumbledore décida de calmer le jeu, il avait tout un tas de question en tête.

- _Du calme, les enfants..._

On entendit distinctement les deux "enfants" grogner dans un bel ensemble, mécontents de se faire reprendre comme s'il avait encore douze ans, alors que les deux autres riaient sous cape. Sirius se reprit le premier et saisi la perche tendu, lui aussi avait mille question en tête.

- _Justement en parlant d'enfant, tu ne nous avait jamais dit que t'avais une fille, Snape!_

Severus cligna des yeux. Deux fois. Qu'est-ce que lui racontait encore l'autre espèce d'abruti? Il retira sa main pour planter son regard dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

- _T'as fumé quoi le clebs? T'es resté trop longtemps auprès des Détraqueurs, ils t'ont grillé le cerveau... je savais que t'étais pas très futé, mais alors là, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. J'ai jamais eu de mioche, moi..._

_

* * *

_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : eeeettttttt... COUPEZ!

Severus (se relevant dans le lit) : A ce rythme-là, t'auras bientôt plus de lecteurs. Ca fait quatre chapitre que l'histoire n'avance pas!

Sirius (qui regarde le torse recouvert de bandages de son homme) : ...

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (indignée) : Même pas vrai d'abord, il s'est passé plein de truc depuis le début ...y'a,.. hum... et puis aussi...hum hum...

Sirius (toujours dans la même position, mais la bouche ouverte): ...

Severus (l'air arrogant ( vous savez ce petit air qu'on déteste sur son visage quand ça vous est adressé personnellement, mais qu'on trouve trop sexy quand il l'essaye sur quelqu'un d'autre)) : Tu vois! Y a rien qui se passe, j'peux résumer les quatres chapitres en une phrase : J'arrive Place Grimmaud avec un bébé dans les bras qui m'appelle "papa" et je m'évanoui, blessé. Entre parenthèse, ça fait pas de tout réaliste ça! Moi, blessé et faible? Y'a que toi pour croire un truc pareil!... Bref. Dumbledore me soigne pendant que les autres n'arrivent pas à calmer l'enfant et le lendemain je me réveille avec Black à côté de moi.

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : Mais y'a pleins trucs qui s'passe, Dumbledore s'inquiète pour toi, comme un père. On remarque que t'es sexy, ce qui fait que Sirius se pose des questions et le plus important dans ce chapitre, tu dis que t'es pas le père de l'enfant!!!... Si ça c'est pas du suspence, je roule une pelle à Trelaway!!

Severus (avec de grands yeus exhorbités) : OK OK, ne fais pas ça! T'es trop jeune pour mourir!

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (avec des papillons dans les yeux): Oh! mais c'est gentil ça, ça veut donc dire que tu m'aimes!! (sautille sautille dans toute la pièce)

Severus : nan, mais ça va pas! C'est juste que je souhaite pas ça à mon pire ennemi (pense: c'est surtout que j'ai pas envie de souffrir dans cette fic et que j'en ai assez de me faire ridiculiser! )

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (qui a compris qu'il a pas encore digéré le coup de la grenouillère (qui a eu beaucoup de succès par ailleurs, merci pour elle! En vente dans tous les bons magasins... ; D )): Bon d'accord, j'vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois...

Severus : ...

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : ...

Severus : ...

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : D'accord, pour changer de sujet, qu'est-ce qu'il a Sirius?

Severus (se tourne vers son amant qui a les yeux exhorbités et de la bave aux lèvres et un air idiot sur le visage) : hé hé!

P'tite-fleur-des-bois ( qui voit la même chose ainsi que le petit sourire pervers de Severus) : Ok, j'ai compris, pas la peine de me faire un dessin... J'suis de trop... (s'en va en claquant la porte, alors que lui parviennent déjà des petits gémissements étouffés) : irrécupérables, c'est moi qui vous le dit! Trop de fanficeurs pervers et sadiques, ça laisse visiblement des séquelles à long terme!! ...

...Bon allez, à la prochaine, oh toi, fanficeur et lecteur pervers et sadique!!!


	5. Le fin mot de l'histoire

**DISCLAIMER : **Un, deux, trois, ...cent-dix, cent-onze, ...mille-deux-cents, mille-deux-cent-un, ... mille-trois-cent-vingt-six, mille-trois-cent-vingt-sept, ...(regarde autour d'elle, aperçoit un mignon petit cochon rose avec de grands yeux bleus tout choupis, l'explose avec un gros marteau), mille-trois-cent-vingt-huit, mille-trois-cent-vingt-neuf, ...(fouille entre les coussins du canapé...AH!), mille-six-cent-deux et quarante-un, mille-six-cent-deux et quarante-deux, mille-six-cent-deux et quarante-trois centimes! Une vrai fortune!... (Au téléphone) « nan? ... Ah bon! ... Mille-six-cent-deux euros et quarante-trois centimes c'est pas assez ? ...Oh! ... même pas un des Weasley, Fred ou Georges, on verra pas leur disparition ... Certaine, vous allez pas regrettée? ... Sûre? ... Bon ben, tant pis... Merci quand même, au revoir!... TUT TUT TUT »

Bon ben, apparemment, je peux pas acheter les persos du livre à JK Rowling avec mille-six-cent-deux euros et quarante-trois centimes, dommage!

Mais je les aurai un jour, je les aurai!!

**Note : **Voilà un chapitre que j'aurai du nommer « Désiré », mais bon, ça collait pas vraiment avec le contenu, alors il va garder son titre d'origine et je vais m'excuser platement auprès de vous pour cette attente en vous souhaitant bonne lecture et en espérant que ça en valait le coup!

* * *

Un grand bravo à la gagnante de notre grand concours « Trouvons un prénom au p'tit bout d'chou venu dont ne sait où! » qui ne doit même plus se souvenir qu'elle a participé tellement ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié! Donc, un grand bravo à notre gagnante (ou gagnant, je sais pas vraiment, au cas où, je le met aussi au masculin, j'voudrais pas traumatiser notre gagnant... ou gagnante)... bref, reprenons, un grand bravo à notre gagnant, ou gagnante, dont le prénom (pour l'enfant) m'a tout de suite séduit (oui, le jeu était purement subjectif, et alors? C'est moi qui ait écrit les règles, c'est donc à moi de délibérer... et puis, c'est mon p'tit bout d'chou, je l'appelle comme je veux, na!)... Voilà, un grand bravo à notre gagnante, ou gagnant donc!!... (silence dans la salle, petit toussotement discret au fond à droite)...hum... ben quoi?... Ah oui, j'ai oublié le prix, donc, cher gagnant ou gagnante (ou peut-être même les deux en même temps!, après tout je sais pas et puis comme le dit si justement le célèbre générique d'Arnold et Willy : « Faut de tout pour faire un mondddeeee! »... oui, j'ai de la culture, mais je sais rester humble, rassurez-vous!) Cher gagnant, gagnante ou hermaphrodite (à propos, on dit un hermaphrodite ou une? Grande question...), n'oublies pas de me communiquer ton adresse pour que je t'envoie ma gratitude éternelle!... Je suis sûre d'avoir oublié un truc, mais je me rappelle plus quoi... Enfin, bravo et merci à **Aschen** pour sa participation et sa patience (ça va être la seule personne qui va lire ce truc débile, tout ça parce qu'elle (ou il!! ou il-elle??) a vu son pseudo en fin de paragraphe, enfin j'espère que le chapitre suffira à me faire pardonner!)

Je voudrais faire une dédicace spéciale à **morgane-senjo **qui avec sa sublime review sur une autre de mes fics m'a rappelé ce que je perdais à ne plus publier. Merci.

* * *

5. Le fin mot de l'histoire

D'un mouvement sec et précis, Minerva MacGonagall se chargea d'ouvrir avec sa baguette les lourds rideaux qui obstruaient la fenêtre de la chambre du rejeton des Black. Immédiatement, la lumière s'y engouffra, illuminant par la même occasion le visage étrangement calme d'un Severus Snape endormi. Quelque peu étonnée, Minerva détailla le profil qui lui était ainsi exposé. C'est à cet instant que, plus que surprise, elle remarqua la présence de Sirius Black à ses côtés. Tiens, tiens, songea-t-elle, voilà un mystère qui se devait d'être éclairci! Il semblait d'ailleurs que cette même pensée était partagée par les autres occupants de la pièce puisqu'ils s'empressèrent de résoudre cette énigme, avec un plaisir et une envie non dissimulés. Minerva décida de les laisser s'amuser.

A voir le sourire du respectable directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, ordre de Merlin première classe pour avoir vaincu le plus grand mage noir de son temps, co-président de l'association des Amis de la Chaussette (le second président étant un certain elfe de maison) et nombre d'autres distinctions, on ne pouvait douter qu'il s'amusait follement avec son camarade de jeu, un ancien Maraudeur, mais non le moindre, un courageux Griffondor au grand cœur et lycanthrope à ses heures perdues, un jeunot d'à peine... quarante ans... ah! ben oui, quand même... Et dire que la cause de toute cette agitation n'était ni plus ni moins que l'ancien évadé d'Azkaban qui avait fait trembler le pays entier, sorcier et moldu confondus, à la simple évocation de son nom.

Minerva, quant à elle, n'intervint pas. Ah! Les hommes... ils resteront toujours de grands enfants! Elle se contenta donc de parier avec elle-même sur le moment où l'animagus, excédé, finirait par exploser et partirait se terrer dans un des nombreux coins sombres que dissimulait cette maison, en boudant. On ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier Sirius Black comme quelqu'un de patient. Et dire que tout ça était dû au « bel endormi » qui ne se doutait sûrement pas d'être au centre d'une telle attention.

Décidément, les hommes étaient bien compliqués et Minerva parlait d'expérience! Après tout, elle aussi, elle avait eu une vie avant d'accepter le poste de directrice-adjointe au sein de Poudlard. Si seulement les hommes étaient capables d'ouvrir un peu leur cœur pour, enfin!, dire clairement ce qu'ils ressentaient, sans se cacher derrière de fausses excuses... la vie serait tellement plus facile! Mais Minerva se devait d'être réaliste, il y avait presque autant de chance pour que cela se produise que d'essayer de prendre civilement le thé avec un Détraqueur sans que celui-ci ne cherche à vous offrir l'ultime baiser... En un mot, un seul... impossible.

L'enseignante ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de penser que ses deux anciens élèves auraient pu former un très beau couple, tous les deux...

... s'ils avaient été, bien évidemment, tous les deux de « l'autre bord »... gays, quoi!...

... et s'ils avaient réussi à passer outre leurs vieilles rancunes puériles...

... et si Severus acceptait d'oublier le fâcheux épisode de la Cabane Hurlante ...

... et si Sirius omettait l'humiliation qu'avait subi son filleul durant presque toute sa scolarité...

Oui, à part ça, Minerva était sûre que ses deux anciens élèves pouvaient former un très beau couple, tous les deux.

D'un côté, l'ancien don juan de Poudlard, celui qui faisait craquer toutes les filles d'un simple sourire, adulé des plus jeunes comme de leurs aînés pour ses prouesses sportives et magiques, charmeur, dragueur, joyeux et désinvolte. De l'autre, un homme mystérieux, au lourd passé, à l'intelligence maîtrisée, solitaire et torturé, toujours prompt à lancer une réplique cinglante et portant sur le monde un regard désabusé.

Deux hommes, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, et pourtant... pourtant, le joyeux fêtard pouvait facilement perdre ce sourire trop grand, hanté par les fantômes de son passé... pourtant, l'ignoble mangemort n'hésitait pas à mettre sa vie en péril, jour après jour, pour arracher quelques âmes supplémentaires aux ténèbres... pourtant, ...

Soudain, une image impromptue et inopportune s'imposa dans l'esprit de l'écossaise. Décidément, son imagination trop fertile lui jouait toujours des tours. Devant ses yeux, elle distingua deux hommes, nus et enlacés entre tendre passion et désir bestial, tous deux baignés d'ombre et de lumière venant de bougies aux flammes dansantes. L'un possédait une peau étonnamment diaphane, alors que l'autre, au teint halé, se dorait à la lueur des bougies. Ils semblaient tous deux perdus dans un autre monde, le souffle court.

L'habituelle très sérieuse directrice-adjointe de Poudlard sentit le rose piquer ses joues. Elle tenta de dissimuler sa gêne dans une quinte de toux subite. Puis elle essaya de s'intéresser à la conversation qu'elle avait délaissé entre les trois autres hommes, mais elle eut bien du mal à garder son impassibilité devant le brun à la peau doucement dorée par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre dégagée, comme une impression de déjà vu... Minerva se fit la réflexion que, vraiment, il allait falloir qu'elle songe sérieusement à annuler son abonnement à l'offre spécial du Chicaneur, un magazine mensuel de fanfictions en tous genres et principalement yaois ( ses préférées, surtout quand les deux hommes tombaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre dans une avalanche de bons sentiments et de scènes dégoulinantes de romantisme exacerbé! ). Eh oui, on est fleur bleue ou on ne l'est pas!... et Minerva l'était.

Cependant, il nous faut préciser que le destin en voulut tout autrement et que Minerva ne devait jamais avoir à annuler son si précieux abonnement, pire encore, elle devint même un membre actif de l'association des Auteurs-yaois-et-fiers-de-l'être, lorsque se joua sous ses yeux un nouvel amour... mais cela, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite... En effet, à cet instant, elle oublia totalement et irrévocablement ses bonnes résolutions lorsque ses pensées furent interrompues par le réveil du mangemort.

* * *

Doucement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Tout son corps l'élançait. Non, vraiment, ce n'était plus de son âge de passer sa nuit dans un fauteuil, même aussi confortable que celui qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Molly s'étira longuement, détendant à la manière d'un chat chacun de ses muscles endoloris. Puis, revigorée, elle se leva.

Quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans la cheminée, mais en cette première matinée de décembre, ce n'était pas suffisant pour réchauffer la maisonnée. La matriarche Weasley se hâta donc de raviver les flammes. Décidément, ces vieilles bâtisses anglaises gardaient bien peu la chaleur! Et dire que cet été, lorsque le soleil sera revenu, elle allait se plaindre de la fournaise que sera devenu la cuisine des Black et qu'elle allait être obligée de lancer régulièrement des sorts réfrigérants.

Arthur avait bien proposé d'installer un de ces appareils moldus qui, paraît-il, soufflait du froid, un kilmatoseur si elle se souvenait bien de ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais elle appréhendait l'idée. Pas que la technologie moldue lui fasse vraiment peur... non, elle trouvait même que les moldus étaient des personnes extrêmement ingénieuses pour compenser leur absence de magie. Ce qui l'effrayait plutôt c'était la technologie moldue entre les mains de son mari, savant fou en herbe. Certes, Arthur avait beaucoup de qualités, il était généreux, drôle, protecteur, c'était un mari prévenant, un père aimant et un amant passionné, seulement il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment le délicat art moldu. molly se résigna, tout le monde a ses petits défauts...

Le feu envoyait une lumière douce dans toute la pièce. Molly s'approcha lentement du berceau pour admirer l'enfant endormie qui était vraiment adorable, selon elle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus veillé sur un bébé. Ginny avait déjà presque dix-huit ans, son petit Ronny était fiancé, Fred et Georges étaient actuellement à la tête de cinq magasins de farces et attrapes disséminés dans tout le pays, Percy avait renoué contact avec la petite Pénélope, Bill et Fleur envisageaient d'avoir un enfant et son Charlie domptait encore et toujours de féroces dragons en Roumanie... Elle les revoyait encore, tous autour d'elle, un jumeau accroché à chaque jambe, curieux comme jamais, alors qu'elle déposait pour la première fois la petite Ginny dans son berceau aux draps roses. Elle les aimait tant. Ses trésors...

Un petit sourire nostalgique fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Et maintenant, c'était au tour de Severus de découvrir les joies de la paternité. Severus... Cet homme était vraiment imprévisible! Elle n'avait encore jamais envisagé l'espion comme un père potentiel, du moins jusqu'à hier soir. Car il était évident pour Molly qu'un homme qui avait risqué sa couverture et sa vie pour sauver un enfant était un homme digne d'être père. Peut-être même que cette jeune demoiselle parviendrait à éloigner les ténèbres de ce cœur meurtri. Il semblait tellement seul et elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur que cette solitude faisait peser sur lui.

- _Tu es un véritable cadeau du ciel, toi..._, murmura-t-elle en caressant d'un doigt léger la joue duveteuse de l'enfant endormie. Difficilement, elle réussit à se détacher de cet attendrissant tableau. _Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du pain sur la planche si je veux que tout soit prêt avant qu'ils ne se réveillent._

Et c'est en remontant ses manches que Molly Weasley commença sa journée.

* * *

Ils avaient assisté au réveil du mangemort. Ils avaient entendu sa respiration s'accélérer. Ils avaient vu ses paupières papillonner. Ils avaient regardé, dans un silence quasi-religieux, Severus ouvrir puis refermer brusquement les yeux, agressé par la vive lumière du jour qui perçait à présent au travers de la fenêtre. Mais ils avaient surtout tous remarqué la métamorphose de son visage. En effet, aussitôt réveillé, les traits de son visage s'étaient automatiquement crispés, endurcis, fermés pour lui donner cette mine froide et méprisante qui caractérisait le mangemort.

On peut dire, sans se tromper, que la plupart des expressions sont universelles ; on rit pour montrer sa joie, on sert les dents sous l'effet de la douleur, les larmes coulent sous celles de la tristesse ou du bonheur... Pourtant, d'autres faciès sont plus personnels, plus intimes. L'expression de Severus Snape, quant à elle, était unique et savamment travaillée : des traits crispés pour rebuter, une froideur dérangeante et un regard perçant qui déstabilisait quiconque le rencontrait. Ce jour-là, ceux qui avaient assisté au réveil du mangemort comprenaient enfin ô combien le visage de l'espion était artificiel. Il était sa plus puissante arme.

De tous temps, les hommes ont toujours aimé se déguiser, embrasser l'espace d'un moment l'existence de quelqu'un d'autre, se réinventer à l'aide d'une nouvelle peau, d'un nouveau masque. Severus Snape, lui, portait aussi ce genre de masque, mais son masque à lui, il le portait depuis plus de trente ans. Il se l'était fabriqué sur mesure, il l'avait forgé dans la sueur et le sang, doucement, au fil du temps, un masque fait de solitude, de devoirs et de déceptions... de regrets aussi. Un masque torturé qui, une fois posé, ne l'avait plus jamais quitté. Son masque à lui n'avait jamais été provisoire, c'était un masque vital, un masque de survie, qui avait fini par lentement envahir les traits de son propre visage, du visage mélancolique de son enfance, s'incrustant toujours plus profondément.

Severus s'était alors lentement oublié.

Un crime. Un devoir. Une rédemption. Son masque avait fini par être le visage auquel il se rattachait pour survivre. Il était devenu ce que le masque exigeait. Il s'était perdu.

Pourtant, ce que même Severus ignorait, c'était que, une fois la nuit venue, au moment où il était le plus vulnérable, lorsqu'il se laissait enfin tomber de fatigue, vaincu par des démons qu'il ne savait combattre, le masque tombait. C'est ainsi qu'en cette matinée ensoleillée, après une nuit mouvementée et pleines de surprises, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva MacGonagall, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black entr'aperçurent le véritable visage de Severus Snape.

Évidemment, cette découverte troubla les personnes concernées qui sentaient seulement à cet instant combien leur espion était inaccessible et mystérieux. Mais que dire du trouble que ressentit Sirius à cette découverte. Il lui semblait pris d'un étrange vertige, à la fois grisant et effrayant. Le réveil du mangemort stoppa net cette étrange sensation qui fit place à une colère sourde qui se diffusa rapidement dans tout son corps. C'est ainsi que l'animagus ne put s'empêcher de grogner à un Snape mal en point et à l'habituel visage fermé :

_- Tiens, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée?_

Sa réplique n'eut l'effet que de faire crisper davantage le visage qui lui faisait face. Dans l'esprit de Sirius, tout s'embrouillait. Le faire enrager, le pousser à bout, qu'il réagisse, qu'il l'insulte, qu'il détruise cette chaleur sourde en lui, qu'il lui rappelle quel homme méprisable il avait face à lui, ce mangemort, cet assassin, cet imbécile, un... un homme qui avait sauvé son filleul plus d'une fois alors que lui pourrissait tranquillement à Azkaban, un homme qui combattait chaque soir dans la plus grande indifférence une horde de fanatiques, qui n'hésiteraient pas à le torturer indéfiniment s'ils découvraient sa véritable allégeance, un homme qui réussissait à le faire se sentir vivant, exister, un espion de la lumière, un héros torturé, un ...

_- Ta gueule, Black!_

... un salaud, un suppôt de Satan qui avait vendu son âme au diable pour il ne savait quelle méprisable raison, sûrement la cupidité ou la recherche de pouvoir. Sirius oublia en un instant les pensées qui l'avaient traversé et se rattacha immédiatement à la colère qui le submergeait, à cette haine qu'ils avaient forgée ensemble, dès leur enfance, tellement habituelle, tellement rassurante.

Sirius se reporta mentalement au petit guide qu'il avait rédigé durant son adolescence lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul durant les vacances, dans cette même chambre, entouré d'une famille qu'il n'avait pas choisie. A cette époque, il avait entrepris d'écrire un manuel sur les cent meilleures façons d'entretenir sa haine avec le fourbe Serpentard qu'était Snape, d'où le titre qu'il avait donné à son œuvre, _Les cent meilleures fassons d'entretenir ma hène avec le fourbe Serpentard qu'est Servilo__._ Sirius n'était vraiment pas doué en ce qui concerne la littérature... ni l'orthographe d'ailleurs.

Le Griffondor se reporta donc naturellement à son petit guide personnel et choisit le point numéro trois du manuel : « Rendre tous les coups portés, en plus grands et en public ». Il allait donc répliquer férocement lorsque Dumbledore décida d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu.

_- Du calme, les enfants..._

Nan, mais pour qui il se prend le père noël glucosé?, fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de l'animagus qui, pourtant, se contenta de grogner en signe de contrariété. Un second grognement lui fit écho.

Sirius détestait ne pas avoir le dernier mot, il fallait à tout prix qu'il reprenne la situation en main. En se reportant à son précieux guide, « Surprendre son adversaire à tous moments pour que partout où il aille, il s'attende toujours à tomber sur moi », Sirius décida d'attaquer le vif du sujet :

_- Justement en parlant d'enfant, tu ne nous avait jamais dit que t'avais une fille, Snape!_

Sirius eut la satisfaction de voir son adversaire déstabilisé par sa réplique, pour autant que Snape puisse être déstabilisé. Mais il se fit rapidement reprendre par Snape lui-même qui lui lança dédaigneusement :

- _T'as fumé quoi le clebs? T'es resté trop longtemps auprès des Détraqueurs, ils t'ont grillé le cerveau... je savais que t'étais pas très futé, mais alors là, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. J'ai jamais eu de mioche, moi..._

Toute l'assistance en resta bouche bée. Severus ne comprenait pas leur réaction. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, il s'en souviendrait si c'était le cas et il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne supportait pas les gosses. Il ne les avait jamais supportés. Même lorsqu'il avait été lui-même enfant, il ne les avait pas compris, alors pourquoi ces têtes surprises?

A cet instant, le silence fut brisé par les pleurs de l'enfant qui venait de s'éveiller dans la cuisine.

S'en fut trop pour Sirius qui se sentit incroyablement indigné. Toute chaleur, quel qu'en fut la cause, disparue de son cœur en une réplique de l'horrible mangemort.

_- Alors là Snape, j'ai toujours su que t'étais quelqu'un de méprisable, un salaud sans cœur et un ignoble petit arriviste, mais de là à ne même pas reconnaître tes responsabilités, t'es vraiment un... un... un con!_

Dumbledore se hâta d'intervenir une nouvelle fois. Aux paroles du Griffondor, le visage de Severus avait rougi de colère, ce qui était plutôt rare, même lorsque les deux se faisaient face. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser et le vieux directeur voulait à tout prix empêcher des paroles blessantes d'être prononcées entre ces deux âmes déjà tellement mises à mal.

- _Allons Sirius, peut-être devrions-nous laisser Severus nous expliquer lui-même ce qu'il s'est passé avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives._

L'animagus ne se laissa pas berner :

- _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de trop hâtif à supposer que la personne qui tient dans ses bras un bébé qui l'appelle « papa », soit effectivement le père de cet enfant!_

Minerva et Remus n'osaient intervenir. En eux-mêmes, ils ne pouvaient qu'adhérer à ce que Sirius venait d'avancer. Serverus, quant à lui, se murait dans un silence indigné. Les pleurs étouffés de l'enfant transperçaient toujours au travers du parquet. Dumbledore, inexorablement diplomate, s'adressa directement à son professeur :

_- Peut-être pourrais-tu nous expliquer les faits, Severus, mon enfant..._

Severus sursauta légèrement au surnom qui lui était ainsi attribué et, sous le regard tendre de Dumbledore, il se râcla la gorge, gêné. Doucement, il se redressa en position assise, essayant de dissimuler la douleur qui se répandait dans ses membres endoloris, comme il le faisait toujours. Ne jamais se montrer faible devant autrui, tel était sa devise...

_- Tout a commencé par une mission que m'a confiée mon maître..._

Il parlait calmement, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, faire comme s'il était détaché, comme si ce qu'il disait ne l'affectait pas, comme s'il était ce monstre qu'il se devait de montrer être. Mais il aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi, comme ceux qui l'écoutaient, grimacer à cette servitude qu'il affichait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, tout lui revenait en mémoire. Son maître lui avait confié une mission et, pour une fois, il n'avait pas pu s'y soustraire...

* * *

Ginny s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, sûrement l'excitation. Ca, et le fait qu'ils avaient veillé assez tard avec Harry, son frère et Hermione, resassant encore et encore les événements de la soirée. Enfin, pour être scrupuleux, c'était surtout son amie et elle qui avaient été intarrissables sur le sujet. Les garçons s'étaient bien vite lassés du sujet. Elle se précipita, encore en pyjama, vers la cuisine, ignorant les faibles murmures qui perçaient au travers de la porte de la chambre de Sirius. D'habitude, elle se serait certainement arrêtée et aurait utilisé les oreilles à rallonge de ses frères pour satisfaire sa curiosité, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait beaucoup plus intéressant à faire.

Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre. En un instant, elle se retrouva dans la cuisine. Sa mère était déjà devant les fourneaux. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle lui offrit un grand sourire, auquel Ginny répondit. Elle accourut vers sa mère pour lui glisser un rapide baiser sur la joue. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, se retourna.

Le berceau était là, à quelques pas d'elle. Lentement, à pas de loup, elle s'en approcha. L'enfant était endormi. Ginny lui offrit un doux sourire et se contenta de la regarder pendant quelques instants.

Molly suivit la progression tranquille de Ginny vers l'enfant. Molly connaissait bien le sentiment de sa fille pour l'avoir partagé, à son époque. Elle pouvait comprendre l'attendrissement et l'excitation de la jeune femme. Ginny n'avait jamais eu de petite soeur, elle avait toujours été le bébé, la dernière de la famille, la plus jeune, celle qu'on dorlotait, celle qu'on protégeait. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était jamais sentie vraiment seule, elle avait toujours eu ses frères. Des frères attentionnés, qui l'emmenaient partout avec eux, en lui faisant une place de choix dans leur fratrie, celle de la petite princesse. Elle avait joué avec eux au Quiddich, elle s'était battue avec eux, elle avait ri avec eux de leurs bêtises... mais elle n'avait jamais protégé à son tour, elle n'avait jamais partagé son expérience de grande, elle était toujours restée la petite soeur.

Ginny souriait toujours. Lentement, elle approcha sa main de l'enfant. Mais, à peine l'avait-elle posée délicatement sur son front, que deux grands yeux bleus la fixèrent. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, ni l'une, ni l'autre. Puis Ginny offrit au bébé un sourire rassurant et une caresse câline. La réaction de l'enfant ne fut pas celle qu'elle espérait. En effet, le menton se mit à tremblotter, les yeux se plissèrent, elle renifla misérablement et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle commença à pleurer bruyamment.

Rapidement, Ginny retira sa main et se retourna, desemparée, vers sa mère, qu'avait-elle fait de mal? Molly sourit pour l'apaiser, être la petite dernière avait aussi ses avantages...

* * *

Severus se sentait las et vulnérable et il détestait cela.

Il pouvait encore sentir autour de lui l'odeur fétide que dégageait la vieille bâtisse en ruine où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait appelé. Il voyait encore peser sur lui le regard suspicieux de Malfoy senior. Il pouvait même encore ressentir la sensation qui l'avait submergé à l'annonce de son Maître. Cette impression déplaisante que ses jambes allaient ployer sous un poids qu'il ne pourrait supporter.

Lorsque la nuit était tombée, la marque sur son bras s'était embrasée. Il s'était hâté vers les grilles de Poudlard. Ne pas se trahir. Faire le vide dans son esprit. Rester calme. Ne pas se trahir. Mentir. Tricher. Toujours. Ne pas se trahir. Dès qu'il eut franchi la limite, il transplana.

Le Seigneur trônait, comme à son habitude, au centre d'une pièce humide et lugubre, que les multiples bougies disposées ça et là ne parvenaient pas à illuminer. Il s'agenouilla en signe d'allégeance. Le Maître sourit. Il rejoignit le rang des fidèles et ne put que remarquer cette excitation dans leurs yeux, laissés visibles par les fentes du masque. Alors, il comprit. Avant même qu'une seule parole ne soit échangée, il comprit. Il l'avait déjà vu cette expression, à maintes reprises, et, maintenant, il la reconnaissait facilement, c'était l'excitation du sang...

Le Maître parlait d'une voix doucereuse et monocorde, savourant son manque d'expressivité. Lui, il acceptait. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Le Maître ne lui demandait pas son accord. Il ordonnait et lui obéissait. Une mission où l'unique conclusion serait la mort. Le Maître lui affirmait que c'était un honneur, qu'il serait le chef d'équipe. Oui, Maître. Merci, Maître. Lucius posait sur lui un regard jaloux. Le Maître avait puni. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné l'humiliation de sa défaite au Ministère. Bien sûr, Maître, il en sera fait selon vos ordres. Tout de suite, Maître.

Alors, il transplana, entraînant dans son sillage deux hommes masqués.

Il atterrit dans un coin de campagne anglaise. Le vent faisait claquer leurs longs manteaux noirs. Le froid faisait rougir leurs joues. La lune était haute, mais elle n'éclairait pas suffisamment les alentours, dissimulée derrière une brume dense. Tout était un peu flou autour d'eux. Pourtant, ils distinguèrent un grand manoir devant eux, à quelques pas. Ils se mirent en marche.

Severus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas réussi à se soustraire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les deux mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient, McNair et Goyle, le suivaient de près. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait très bien compris le véritable objectif de cette mission. C'était un test. Une preuve de loyauté. Le Lord s'assurait de son sujet. Severus était au pied du mur. Il ne pouvait pas prévenir l'Ordre. Les deux hommes qui le serraient avaient certainement une double mission et ne le laisseraient pas faire sans réagir.

Les doutes s'immiscèrent dans l'esprit de Severus alors qu'il approchait du domicile des victimes. Devait-il continuer? Sans sourciller, faire ce pour quoi on l'avait envoyé? Ou devait-il tenter de sauver des innocents dont le seul crime avait été de refuser de s'allier au plus grand sorcier maléfique de tous les temps? Sa vie avait-elle plus de valeur que celle de cet homme, si droit, si honnête, qu'il avait préféré risquer sa vie et celle de sa famille plutôt que de suivre un idéal qu'il désapprouvait? Avait-elle plus d'importance que celle de cette femme, de cette épouse aimante qui avait suivi son mari en enfer, de cette mère de famille? Avait-elle plus de poids que celle de cet enfant, un petit garçon d'à peine sept ans, qui venait à peine de commencer sa vie, que celle de ce bébé qui, elle, n'avait même pas encore vraiment commencé à vivre?

Pourtant, il ne devait, il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'importance de son propre rôle. Il était l'espion, le traître, celui qui identifiait, qui observait, qui notait, qui rapportait, qui sauvait en quelque sorte. La vie d'une famille en échange de celles de milliers d'autres, la sienne y compris. Dure et cruelle réalité de la guerre.

A proximité de la maison, il se promit de faire tout son possible pour sauver ces innocents, mais si cela lui paraissait impossible sans anéantir sa couverture, il ferait au moins en sorte que leurs morts soient la plus douce possible. Sans doute aussi, passerait-il le reste de sa vie à les regretter. Ces âmes s'en iraient alors rejoindre les fantômes de son passé. Il les ferait vivre en lui, dans la douleur et la haine, mais il ne les oublierait jamais. Il s'en fit le serment.

Il avait ordonné aux deux autres d'attendre avant de pénétrer dans la maison, mais ils n'écoutèrent pas. D'un coup de baguette, Goyle explosa la porte. Severus était exaspéré, ils étaient découverts avant même d'avoir pénétrés dans la maison, celle-ci était sous haute surveillance et les Aurors, alertés, n'allaient pas tarder à tout envahir. McNair se contenta de marmonner entre ses dents : « on les tue vite fait et on s'tire rapido » auquel Goyle répondit par un rire gras.

L'étau se resserrait autour de Severus. Déjà, il entendait des pas précipités au-dessus de lui. Le père tentait en vain de protéger sa famille. Il hurlait à sa femme de protéger les enfants. Un bébé venait de se mettre à pleurer. La femme n'essaya même pas de le calmer, elle n'en avait plus le temps. Goyle s'était précipité dans les escaliers. La perspective du sang l'excitait tellement qu'il ne se retenait plus. Ses yeux étaient exorbités par le désir, il respirait bruyamment et grommelait quelques paroles incompréhensibles tout en passant de temps à autres sa langue sur ses lèvres boursouflés.

Quelques instants plus tard, MacNair fit signe à Severus pour qu'il le suive et se chargea de fermer de la marche. Il n'y avait pas en lui cette bestialité qu'affichait ouvertement Goyle, il restait l'homme distingué des dîners mondains de la haute noblesse sorcière, mais il n'en était que plus dangereux, plus pervers dans sa cruauté. Il se savait le prédateur et c'est de cela qu'il jouissait.

Severus se retrouvait coincé. Le père avait déjà été désarmé par Goyle. Il était à présent recroquevillé dans un coin du corridor, les yeux suppliants, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sur des paroles qu'il n'avait plus la force de prononcer. Severus suivit lentement la direction que ses yeux fixaient et son cœur rata un battement. La femme était prostrée sur le corps encore chaud de leur aîné, l'expression figée, seul un torrent de larmes s'échappait de ses yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne pourrait plus être sauvée. Elle était déjà morte à l'intérieur. McNair se chargea d'elle faisant un signe explicite à Severus vers le père. Les pleurs de la cadette résonnaient dans cette maison silencieuse où se mêlaient sporadiquement la respiration hachée de Goyle.

Severus se força à regarder droit dans les yeux de l'infortuné malheureux. Celui-ci ne quitta pas son regard. Il savait qu'il avait face à lui son bourreau et, dans un dernier élan de volonté, se jeta sur lui avec toutes les faibles forces qu'il lui restait, dans l'espoir désespéré de venger sa famille. Cela ne fut pas suffisant. Une lumière verte s'échappa de la baguette de Severus. Le craquement sinistre qu'émit le plancher lorsque le corps sans vie s'y écrasa fit sursauter ce dernier. Le destin en fut scellé. Il avait à nouveau tué.

Un cri. Des bruits de course dans l'allée. Le vent qui fait claquer à intervalles irréguliers les restes de la porte de l'entrée. Une chouette qui hululent dans la nuit. Des Aurors. Tout se passa très vite ensuite.

Alertés par les sorts de protections de la maison, une brigade d'Aurors avaient investi la demeure à la recherche des Mangemorts. Ceux-ci avaient commencé à fuir, s'éloigner de la barrière anti-transplanage pour se mettre à l'abri. Courir, toujours plus vite. Encore quelques mètres... Les sorts des Aurors les erraflaient de tous côtés. Plus vite... Un sort particulièrement violent atteignit Severus à l'épaule. Il saigna abondamment. La blessure était profonde et il dut mordre durement sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. Un bruit sourd. Goyle était tombé. Pas le temps de s'arrêter. Pas l'envie non plus. Severus savait que s'il était arrêté maintenant peu importe tous les soutiens de Dombledore, peu importe tous les services qu'il aura rendus à la lumière. S'il était arrêté maintenant, il subirait le baiser des Détraqueurs.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit d'abandonner. Jamais. Il resserra sa prise sur l'enfant entre ses bras. Il devait la protéger. Il sauverait cette vie innocente. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Pour elle. Pour sa famille. Pour lui-même.

Tout c'était passé très vite. Goyle avait voulu se charger de l'enfant. Severus s'était interposé, prétendant que c'était sa mission, donc sa responsabilité. McNair s'était contenté de hausser les épaules avec un sourire grivois. Goyle capitula.

Il avait pénétré dans la chambre de l'enfant où celle-ci, se sentant seule et perdue, ne cessait de pleurer. Une berceuse douce se faisait entendre, sans doute un sort permanent qui se déclenchait aux pleurs de l'enfant. Mais dans l'atmosphère morbide de cette fin de soirée, elle sonnait lugubrement aux oreilles de Severus qui aurait tout donné pour qu'elle cesse. McNair et Goyle fixaient sa progression du seuil de la chambre. Devrait-il la tuer, elle aussi?

Alors qu'il levait sa baguette, ses deux gardiens Mangemorts furent distraits par un cri dans l'allée et une multitude de pas précipités qui se répercutaient sur le gravier. Les Aurors arrivaient, il fallait faire vite.

Severus n'hésita pas. Un sort fusa de sa baguette et frappa l'enfant en plein cœur. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et le fixa simplement de ses grands yeux bleus. Un autre sort et elle s'endormit. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur les deux autres, il se dépêcha de caler l'enfant contre lui, cachée à l'abri des regards indiscrets, sous son grand manteau noir.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, celui qui apparemment dirigeait l'escadron d'Aurors posa son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. McNair évita le sort de saucissonage qui lui était destiné et sauta par la fenêtre du deuxième étage, brisant la vitre dans un grand fracas. Goyle et lui ne purent que suivre son exemple, c'était leur seul chance d'en réchapper.

McNair s'était déjà chargé des deux Aurors qui étaient restés en surveillance au-dehors. Severus ne prit pas le temps de vérifier leur état respectif, les autres sortaient déjà du manoir. Heureusement, les Aurors envoyés n'étaient pas très nombreux, avec un peu de chance et d'adresse, il pourrait s'en sortir, pensa Severus, en regardant une limite invisible, loin devant lui.

Il courait à perdre haleine. Épuisé et blessé, il courait sans faiblir. Pourtant, ses jambes lui paraissaient de plus en plus lourdes, il avait l'impression de courir au ralenti, qu'il n'atteindrait jamais cette fichue limite de transplanage. Son épaule surtout le lançait. Le sort l'avait atteint alors qu'il se retournait pour lancer un sort de stupéfaction à un Auror singulièrement tenace, qui aurait pu en raconter de bien belles au vieux Fol-Œil, tellement son visage était marqué.

A présent, il était poursuivi par un jeune homme à l'œil vif dont les sorts répétitifs ricochaient sur le bouclier émeraude que le Serpentard tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir, malgré sa course folle et l'enfant dans ses bras.

Soudain, il sentit comme une libération sur ses épaules, l'atmosphère lui sembla moins lourde, moins oppressante. Sans se soucier du sort de ses camarades et sans un regard en arrière, il transplana.

Il avait mal calculé sa trajectoire, il s'était retrouvé dans une ruelle désertique et mal éclairée, éloignée du quartier général de l'Ordre de quelques pâtés de maisons s'il en jugeait le panneau sur le mur de briques : « Impasse des Damnés ». S'il en avait eu le temps et l'envie, il aurait très certainement apprécié l'ironie de la situation.

Au creux de ses bras, l'enfant gigota. Il consentit à lui laisser respirer l'air libre, bien que fétide, de la ruelle, mais il n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il lui faudrait traverser le Londres moldu avec un enfant dans les bras et une épaule sanguinolente sans se faire trop remarquer et, si possible, sans s'évanouir comme un Poufsouffle de première année.

Avec des gestes un peu lourds, il ôta son manteau noir qu'il jeta sans regret sur le sol jonché d'ordures diverses de l'impasse puis, il déboutonna sa robe. Il serra les dents très fort lorsqu'il découvrit son épaule meurtri. Il n'avait pas la force de se soigner, il attendrait d'avoir mis la petite à l'abri. Ce serait une sorte de châtiment personnel.

Les lèvres de l'enfant se mirent à trembler, elle était sur le point de pleurer, à nouveau. Il ne le supporterait sans doute pas, il était déjà si fatigué. Il enleva la grenouillère de l'enfant qui s'empêtrait dedans et l'emmaillota dans sa robe de sorcier, la dissimulant aux regards extérieurs. Il se mit en route d'un pas lent et irrégulier. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà été si fatigué.

Seul sa volonté lui permit d'arriver à destination. Il haletait. Il tremblait. Il souffrait. Mais il continuait car sa volonté ne lui permettait pas d'échouer. Bientôt, l'endroit lui parut familier, la haie mal taillée à droite, le portail au bois élimé sur sa gauche et, au fond, le grand réverbère toujours éteint de la grande place. Encore quelques pas et il y serait, il l'aurait fait, elle serait sauvée.

Il se retrouva enfin entre les numéros dix et quatorze, place Grimmauld. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la maison qui apparut après qu'il se fut concentré et, ensuite, il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Il se rapellait vaguement d'une chaleur qui l'avait emmitouflé lorsqu'il avait passé le seuil, comme pour le protéger. Sa vision était devenue floue. Il lui semblait avoir confié l'enfant à Albus et s'être par la suite laissé aller dans un sommeil comateux.

L'histoire s'était déroulé ainsi, mais Severus ne fit part aux autres que des grandes lignes de sa mission, il omit ses inquiétudes et ses états d'âmes. Pour les curieux qui s'étaient regroupés autour de son lit, il avait donc simplement été en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait laissé massacrer une mère et son fils, avait tué un innocent et emporté la survivante pour que les deux autres Mangemorts ne s'aperçoivent pas de la supercherie, et tout ça avec le regard hautain et l'indifférence qui le caractérisaient.

- _Ils la croient morte. Elle s'appelle Aliénor McGovern._

A la fin de son récit, il évita volontairement le regard d'Albus, se faisant, il tomba en plein dans les yeux indignés de Black. Parfait. Qu'il le déteste comme il se détestait.

* * *

**NOTE FINALE :** Finalement ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le pensais. Je croyais pouvoir publier il y a un mois, mais la bataille finale avec Severus m'a posé des difficultés, je voulais qu'elle soit plausible. J'y suis arrivé, plus ou moins, enfin je crois... Bref, tout ça pour dire que pas la peine de demander la suite, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite!

En fait, j'ai pas vraiment la suite en tête, tout juste quelques ébauches, mais je vais m'y mettre sérieusement, j'ai assez traîné. En même temps, je ne vais pas me précipiter et tout bâcler. Cette fic me tient tout particulièrement à cœur, sans doute parce que c'est la première que j'ai écrite et aussi le fait que j'écrive sur le couple qui m'a fait découvrir la fanfiction, tout naturellement, cette fic me touche plus que les autres. Rassurez-vous donc cette fic aura une fin, c'est certain, seulement pas tout de suite... Je vais essayé de publier un chapitre tout les deux mois, on verra si je tiens le tempo.

Voilà, j'ai fini de vous raconter mes pseudo-angoisses de pseudo-auteur-névrotique! Sachez juste que si vous avez des idées, des pistes, des illuminations... bref quoi que ce soit concernant cette fic et son évolution, je suis là, toute prête à votre écoute...

* * *

Sirius : ah ben enfin! C'est pas trop tôt! T'as hiberné ou quoi? Çà fait presque 1 an que t'as pas posté!!

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (un peu beaucoup gênée): oui...hmmm, je sais que ça fait longtemps mais j'ai l'excuse du siècle qui me disculpera aux yeux de tous!!

Severus (sceptique, comme toujours) : Vas-y, essaye pour voir, on attend que ça de savoir pourquoi on a du rester enfermé comme des c dans cette chambre!

Sirius : Pas que ça nous aurait dérangé d'être coupé du monde en amoureux dans ma chambre, mais tant qu'à faire on aurait préféré être seul!

Severus : Ouais parce qu'avec l'autre intoxiqué au glucose, madame lèvres pincées et le loup déjanté, on ...

Sirius (offusqué) : n'insultes pas mon meilleur ami!!

Severus (un air innocent au visage) : mais non voyons, c'était juste pour lui expliquer qu'à cinq dans une même chambre on n'a pas eu beaucoup d'intimité

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : Tu dois être vachement frustré alors!

Severus (soupirant) : tu n'imagine même pas à quel point...

Sirius (sur le point de grogner) : Ouais, alors t'as intérêt à avoir une supra méga giga...(se tourne vers son amour) qu'est-ce qu'y a au-dessus de « giga »?

Severus (soupirant plus fort) : ... hypra...

Sirius (ravi): ouais, c'est ça! (se tournant vers P'tite-fleur-des-bois) ...une supra méga giga hypra bonne excuse pour nous avoir fait vivre ce calvaire!

Severus (souriant narquoisement) : je croyais que Lupin était ton meilleur ami?

Sirius (indigné) : Bien sûr, mais tu comprends, je ...hmmm...

Severus (ravi) : T'es frustré aussi?

Sirius (rougissant) : et bien, je... (sous le sourire gourmand de Severus) ...moui...

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (se raclant la gorge pour revenir dans le vif du sujet et avant que les deux autres ne se sautent dessus) : Je croyais que vous vouliez savoir ce qui m'est arrivé? (regard noir des deux autres) ... (nouveau raclement de gorge) ... mon excuse prend en compte, entre autres, un enlèvement d'extra-terrestres, une planète bizarre où tout est vert, un monde perdu et primitif qui ne connaissait pas le yaoi, non mais vous vous rendez compte??, mais cela avant mon arrivée bien sûr!, un peuple à mes pieds après que je leur ai fait découvrir le dit yaoi et vous deux, nouveaux héros populaires de la planète XD5597343!

Severus (regard consterné par tant de sottises) : ...

Sirius (regard consterné par tant de sottises) : ...

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : ...

Severus (cligne de l'œil gauche) :...

Sirius (se gratte l'aile droite du nez) :...

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (aux joues un peu rouges): ...

Severus (haussant un sourcil (le gauche)) :...

Sirius (distrait par le vol d'une mouche) : ...

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (au bout du nez tout rouge) : ...( n'en pouvant plus, craque) ... OUI, j'ai menti! Aucun extra-terrestre ne m'a enlevé! Le SeverusXSirius ne gouverne pas l'univers! Toutes les planètes ne sont pas contaminées par le yaoi! Tout est un odieux mensonge pour dissimuler un grand moment de solitude face à une page toute blanche... tout ça pour dire, qu'en fait, ben, j'ai eu la plus grande panne d'inspiration de ma vie! ...BOUOUououououOUUOuouououhhhHHHHH!!

Sirius (tapotant maladroitement l'épaule de P'tite-fleur-des-bois) : c'est rien, ça va aller, c'est passé maintenant?

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (hochant timidement la tête de haut en bas)

Severus (avec des yeux noirs) : Tu ne nous abandonneras plus jamais avec les trois autres idiots (regard menaçant de Sirius envers son amour)...je veux dire... avec les deux autres idiots et... Lupin?

Sirius (satisfait) :...

P'tite-fleur-des-bois(hochant vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche)

Severus (satisfait) : Bien, dans ce cas, nous, on va rattraper le temps perdu (entraîne Sirius par la manche... Petit gloussement du-dit Sirius)

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (avec une toute petite voix) : Mais je fais quoi avec les lecteurs en colère?

Sirius (curieux) : Quels lecteurs en colère?

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (ouvre la fenêtre)

Bruits qui parvient de la fenêtre : OOOOOOOOOOOUuuuuuuuuuuuuuHH!! On veut la suite! A mort l'auteur!! SSSSSSSSsseeeeeeevvvVVVVVEEEEEEerrrrrrrrrrrrUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!

Nan, c'est Sirius le mieux!!La SUITE! Nan! Si! Nan! Si! Nan! Si! Nan! Si! Nan! Si! SSSSSSSSsseeeeeeevvvVVVVVEEEEEEerrrrrrrrrrrrUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!LA SUITE! LA SUITE! LA SUITE!SSSSSSSSsseeeeeeevvvVVVVVEEEEEEerrrrrrrrrrrrUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (referme la fenêtre) : Alors?

Sirius (réfléchit) : Ben j'sais pô! (se tourne vers son amant) T'as une idée, toi?

Severus (acquiesce gravement) : Ouais...(laisse planer le suspense)... (se tournant vers P'tite-fleur-des-bois) Débrouilles-toi! (s'enferme dans la chambre avec un Sirius gloussant)

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (désespérée... elle prend son courage à deux mains... ouvre la porte): Chers compatriotes avant de m'étriper sur la place publique, il vous faut savoir que je viens d'accomplir une mission hautement dangereuse pour le bien de la nation. Mon histoire prend en compte, entre autres, un enlèvement d'extra-terrestres, une planète bizarre où touuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaAAAAAHHHH...

La porte se referme lentement sur un spectacle qui ne peut vous être conté, sinon, il faudrait modifier le rating pour un autre BEAUCOUP plus violent. Juste avant de claquer, la porte laisse pourtant filtrer le cri désespéré d'un être déchiré : SSSSSSSSsseeeeeeevvvVVVVVEEEEEEerrrrrrrrrrrrUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!...


	6. Rélexions, décisions

**DISCLAIMER :** Evidemment, je parle, je parle, mais vous vous en doutez certainement, je ne suis pas la créatrice de cet univers. Dans le cas contraire, vous ne deviez pas vivre sur la planète Terre ces dix dernières années...

**NOTE :** alors bien sûr, je devrais me confondre en excuse auprès de ceux qui attendaient la suite, comme je l'avais promise cet été. Mais voilà, les choses sont faites alors j'ai simplement décidé de prendre une bonne résolution pour l'année 2010 : je vais arrêter de promettre des délais que de toute façon, je n'arriverai pas à respecter. Une seule chose est sûre, je finirai cette fic, tout simplement parce que je ne le conçois pas autrement. Je voudrais remercier ceux d'entre vous qui continueront à lire cette fic, je regretterai ceux que j'ai rebuté. Dans tous les cas, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles à ceux qui s'inquiétaient de ne plus m'entendre. Après une longue phase de turbulences, j'aperçois enfin le ciel bleu au bout de l'orage et j'espère que je pourrai continuer à planer. Merci à ceux qui seront toujours là.

* * *

6. Réflexions, décisions...

La pendule du salon égrainait lentement les secondes. TIC TAC

Le feu crépitait doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. TIC TAC

Au loin, un crissement de pneu se fit entendre. TIC TAC

Soudain, un grand corbeau noir se mit à croasser tout près de la fenêtre. TIC TAC

Sirius, lui, ne bougea toujours pas, gardant obstinément les yeux dans le vide, indifférent au monde extérieur.

TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC… TIC… TAC…

L'homme aux traits tirés porta lentement le verre à ses lèvres, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Du moldu. Il se l'était procuré dans un vieux pub, comme il y en a tant à Londres, peu après la bataille au ministère qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Nouveau pied de nez à sa famille, il avait pris un plaisir malsain à vider dans le caniveau, presque goutte à goutte, la bouteille en cristal de son cher paternel.

Adieu whisky trois fois centenaires.

Bienvenue à toi, alcool bon marché au goût âpre !

Décidemment, il avait été très inspiré ce jour-là, songea-t-il lorsque le whisky lui brûla la gorge et que la tête commença à lui tourner un peu.

L'alcool moldu avait toujours eu un effet dévastateur sur lui. C'était plutôt triste à avouer mais il ne le supportait pas du tout et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il le préférait. Pouvoir s'oublier l'espace de quelques heures dans le liquide chaud et ambré avait toujours été une bénédiction pour lui, et tant pis s'il se réveillait avait un troupeau d'hippogriffes en tête. En y réfléchissant, il y avait souvent trouvé refuge tout au long de vie. Trop souvent peut-être. Sûrement.

Ses parents.

La guerre.

La mort de James et Lily.

La trahison de Peter.

C'était sans doute ça le plus triste, sans alcool, il aurait déjà sombré.

Les doutes de Remus.

Azkaban et ses cicatrices suintantes.

L'inquiétude pour Harry.

Et toujours ce liquide qui le souille davantage, qui le détruit un peu plus, jour après jour, qui le plonge dans un univers d'amnésie.

Et puis aujourd'hui, un nouveau nom à la liste…

Snape.

…, à la liste de ses échecs, de ses trop nombreux échecs.

Vraiment pathétique, décida-t-il en avalant une nouvelle lampée.

Sirius poussa un long soupir. Il reposa le verre à moitié vide qu'il tenait négligemment sur la table en vieux chêne, époque des Fondateurs, qui aurait appartenu selon son père à Serpentard lui-même. Une goutte se fraya lentement un chemin le long du verre, avant de se perdre sur le vieux bois rugueux. Il resterait une trace si l'Animagus ne se décidait pas rapidement à intervenir, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il détourna les yeux avec un claquement de langue agacé.

Il avait été idiot, ce matin-là. Idiot et impulsif. Un vrai Griffondor lui murmura une voix suave, souvenir lointain dans sa mémoire, songea-t-il avec un rictus désabusé. A sa décharge, il ne s'était pas attendu un tel discours de la part du Serpentard. Imaginer ce qu'il pouvait vivre en tant qu'espion était loin de la réalité du Mangemort. Peut-être pas tant que ça en y réfléchissant. Tuer. A quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre ? Tuer, c'était le propre du Mangemort. Alors pourquoi avait-il été si en colère lorsque Snape avait parlé d'une voix monocorde, ne s'émouvant de rien ? Il aurait pu tout aussi bien débiter les ingrédients d'une recette de potion quelconque à des premières années, peut-être même aurait-il paru plus impliqué !

Les souvenirs de l'appel de Voldemort ne l'avait pas fait frémir, pas plus que l'ordre de mission. Snape avait gardé la même voix désintéressée à la mort de l'enfant, à celles des parents. Pertes nécessaires et déjà oubliées. L'enfant n'avait été qu'un élément perturbateur, sauvée in extremis, sur un coup de tête, par caprice. Peut-être. Certainement.

Sirius n'avait pu que fermer les yeux avec douleur et serrer les poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il avait haï cet être placide, du plus profond de son âme, bien plus qu'il n'avait détesté l'adolescent blafard.

Snape et sa servitude.

Snape et son impassibilité.

Snape et sa résignation.

Pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Il aurait dû se battre, il aurait dû crier ! Hurler l'injustice de la situation, l'horreur de ses morts, mais il restait simplement là, immobile dans ce grand lit blanc, ses lèvres bougeant lentement, le visage fermé.

Sirius l'avait haï car devant lui ne se tenait plus le Serpentard aux répliques piquantes et aux vengeances inventives, devant lui se tenait le Mangemort inexpressif, celui qu'il ne pouvait atteindre car déjà trop éloigné de lui. Beaucoup trop.

Alors Sirius, lui, avait crié, il avait hurlé sa haine, l'injustice, l'horreur. Il avait frappé aussi. Parce que de toute façon, il n'avait pas les mots.

Une lèvre fendue pour le Serpentard. Des larmes amères pour lui.

Des émotions trop difficiles à contenir et cette douleur qui, toujours, lance son cœur.

Il avait été sorti de sa propre chambre par un Remus confus, qui n'avait pas compris son excès de rage. Bien sûr, lui aussi avait été touché par l'attitude de l'espion, par son manque d'expression, mais il s'était fait une raison. N'était-ce pas son seul moyen de défense ? Nier l'évidence pour s'en protéger ? Il avait été bien plus troublé par la réaction de son meilleur ami. Celle-ci lui avait rappelé un douloureux souvenir, où Sirius avait semblé tout aussi impuissant. C'était il y a bien longtemps à présent. Une nuit d'Halloween, dans le quartier de Godric Hallow. Le soir où Lily et James Potter avaient expiré leur dernier souffle.

Sirius avait exactement eu la même réaction. Haine, douleur, rage et larmes amères.

Pourquoi s'émouvait-il tant du récit du Serpentard ? L'espion avait agi comme il le devait. Il avait protégé sa couverture en sauvant ceux qui pouvaient l'être. Evidemment, c'était injuste. Evidemment, c'était ignoble, mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

* * *

Severus avait reçu le coup sans réagir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Il n'avait même pas osé l'espérer. Pourtant Black, sans le savoir, avait agi exactement comme il l'aurait souhaité. Ses yeux s'étaient lentement obscurcis tout au long de son récit, s'animant d'émotions fortes comme la haine et la rage. Alors il avait continué à parler en racontant tous les détails alors que, sans sa présence, il en aurait certainement omis. Il s'était gorgé de la vue de son ennemi, de sa détresse, de sa souffrance, jusqu'à l'explosion, salvatrice.

D'habitude, il faisait ses rapports dans la chaleur du bureau directorial. Il ne disait que le strict nécessaire. Où. Comment. Pourquoi. Qui. Dumbledore posait des yeux désolés sur lui, hochait la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait pris note et le laissait s'en aller en silence.

Oh, il n'y en avait pas toujours été comme ça. Au début, le vieux professeur avait essayé de le faire parler, de lui faire exprimer sa souffrance, ses regrets,… mais il n'avait jamais eu pour réponse qu'un silence glacé. Alors avec les années, il avait fini par abandonner, petit à petit, se résignant toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à finalement laisser tomber. Sa porte lui serait toujours ouverte, si jamais… Mais Severus s'était obstiné, il avait tenu bon, le vieil homme ne le regarderait jamais tel qu'il était vraiment et lui, il ne voulait simplement pas le faire souffrir.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait eu qu'un seul coup. Mais Severus s'en délecta. C'était la preuve irréfutable qu'il attendait tant, la preuve de l'être ignoble qu'il était. Lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête, il avait vu Lupin éloigner son ami… et il s'était figé. Le petit sourire railleur qui avait commencé à se former au coin de ses lèvres s'était éteint. La haine, il l'avait attendu, il l'acceptait même avec exultation, mais les larmes… il n'avait simplement pas compris.

Finalement, Black avait arrêté de se débattre et était sorti calmement, les épaules basses, un Lupin inquiet sur les talons. Et lui, lui, il était resté là, comme un con, les yeux sur la porte en chêne qui se refermait en grinçant, du sang s'écoulant goutte à goutte de son menton, avant d'imprégner lentement le drap blanc qui le couvrait.

Comme d'habitude, Dumbledore n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait regardé avec des yeux tristes, pinçant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de parler. Il avait lancé un sort sur sa lèvre fendue, un autre sur les draps tâchés et il était sorti, entraînant dans son sillage la directrice aux yeux inquiets.

Et Severus s'était retrouvé seul.

Au loin, il entendait les pleurs de l'enfant qui ne semblaient pas prêts de s'arrêter. Il focalisa son esprit sur le son qui lui parvenait étouffé. De temps à autre, le silence reprenait ses droits, le temps pour la petite de reprendre un peu son souffle, puis les cris reprenaient, majorés. Severus se recoucha en grimaçant, son corps le chauffait et le tiraillait, mais il ne se sentait pas le droit de se plaindre.

Il avait tué un homme, encore. La petite qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps était devenue orpheline, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'achever ses souffrances. Son cauchemar ne prendrait-il jamais fin ?

Les pleurs reprenaient inlassablement et Severus, vaincu par la douleur et la fatigue, ferma ses yeux et son esprit sur une dernière pensée. L'image de deux grands yeux couleur d'orage, chargés de larmes, qui le fixait, sans jamais détourner le regard, sans même le pouvoir.

* * *

Les pleurs de l'enfant et les cris de Sirius avaient réveillé toute la maisonnée qui se retrouva rapidement en cuisine. Molly gardait l'enfant dans les bras, tentant vainement de la calmer. Sirius, qui avait été escorté jusque là par un Remus songeur, s'assit silencieusement sur une chaise vide, sans détourner ses yeux du feu qui ondoyait à quelques pas de lui. Personne n'osa parler jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore et McGonagall ne rentrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Dumbledore se servit une grande tasse de thé au citron qu'avait préparé la matriarche Weasley. Les yeux dans le vide, il se réchauffa les mains autour de la boisson. La directrice adjointe et l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'entreregardèrent. Ils avaient peut-être assisté à toute la scène, mais ils savaient tous deux qu'ils n'en comprenaient pas la moitié.

Mais il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux agisse, alors, doucement, Minerva posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

_- Albus… Que faisons-nous maintenant ?_

Le vieil directeur ne répondit pas de suite, alourdissant, si s'était encore possible, l'atmosphère. Ses yeux voyagèrent de l'enfant à Harry, avant de s'appesantir sur le descendant Black, qui ne semblait pas y faire attention. Il soupira avant de reprendre la parole. Il devait se montrer fort, laisser de côté ses doutes et ses craintes, ses sentiments aussi. Il était le chef d'une rébellion, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Sinon, sur qui les autres se reposeraient-ils ? Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait fatigué et dépassé par les événements. Il venait tout juste de comprendre. Il ne pourrait jamais sauver l'homme qui était son fils de cœur. Oh, il l'aimait, c'était certain, mais il ne l'avait jamais compris comme il méritait de l'être. Il ne lui avait offert qu'amour, pitié et compassion quand l'autre attendait de lui dégoût, colère et rébellion. Severus aurait voulu qu'il le voie comme il se voyait, qu'il l'accepte comme il était, mais lui, pauvre homme, avait tenté de minimiser ses fautes, de dédramatiser ses crimes, de les renier, presque…

Et aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin compris ce désir inavoué dans le cœur de Severus, qu'on le haïsse comme il se haïssait, qu'il dégoûte, comme il se dégoûtait… qu'on le voit et qu'on l'accepte, qu'on partage sa haine et son dégoût, qu'on crie sa rage avec lui, pour lui… pour lui, qui ne s'en sentait plus la force, qui ne s'en sentait pas le droit…

Et dire qu'aujourd'hui, Albus entrevoyait pour la première fois la rédemption de son fils dans un être qui hier encore n'aurait jamais pu endosser ce rôle.

Sirius Black.

Sirius, lui, avait su voir l'horreur du crime, il n'avait pas fermé les yeux, il n'avait pas détourné la tête, il n'avait pas tenté d'excuser les fautes. Un meurtre avait été commis. Un homme avait perdu la vie. Une enfant avait été dépossédée de sa famille. Il avait exprimé rage et haine, douleur et souffrance. Il avait été la voix de Severus. Il avait été son cœur. Et les larmes qu'il avait versées, il ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte, avait été celles que l'espion aurait aimé pouvoir faire couler.

Alors Dumbledore prit une importante décision, il n'allait pas soustraire son crime des yeux du Mangemort, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il l'obligerait à le fixer, jour après jour, s'il le devait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse accepter, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui-même se pardonner.

_- L'enfant s'appelle Aliénor McGovern. Severus l'a "_sauvé_", _il eut du mal à prononcer ce mot_, des desseins de Voldemort qui a ordonné l'annihilation de sa famille. Je vais envoyer Kingsley pour qu'il s'assure qu'elle soit notée sur la liste des pertes dues à la guerre. Arthur, essayez de savoir s'il lui reste de la famille, de préférence éloignée, pour qu'elle ne risque rien. En attendant, elle va rester ici. Molly, vous, vous chargerez d'elle. De toute façon, le week-end va bientôt se finir. Il ne reste que trois semaines avant les vacances de Noël. Chacun d'entre nous va reprendre ses activités. Nous ne devons rien faire qui risque de paraître suspect aux yeux de nos ennemis. Je dois me rendre en France pour rencontrer Madame Maxime au sujet des géants. Minerva, je vous confie Poudlard. Je vais joindre Horace pour qu'il remplace Severus le temps qui s'avérera nécessaire. Remus, je compte sur vous en tant qu'émissaire. Les récents événements ne doivent pas nous détourner de nos objectifs. Nous aurons besoin du plus d'alliés possible lorsque le moment sera venu. Harry, Ron, prenez soin de l'un de l'autre, nos ennemis sont infiltrés partout, même à l'école des Aurors. _

Chacun écouta religieusement les recommandations du directeur. Minerva posa un regard soucieux sur son vieil ami. Elle avait pensé qu'il aurait reporté son entretien avec la directrice de Beaux-Bâtons, pour aider Severus, mais il semblait qu'il avait d'autres desseins pour lui. Elle suivit son regard bleu sur la silhouette prostrée de Sirius Black… et elle comprit ses intentions.

Ce serait long et difficile, mais elle espérait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Elle aussi avait assisté à la scène qui s'était déroulé le matin, impuissante, comme les autres, devant l'impassibilité et la résignation de l'espion… enfin jusqu'à l'intervention du Griffondor. Elle aussi, elle l'avait vu, l'étonnement dans les yeux noirs, l'étonnement et le soulagement aussi. Alors elle espérait, elle priait Merlin et tous les Fondateurs de leur venir en aide. Elle ne concevait pas la victoire sans l'un ou l'autre, elle savait inconsciemment que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'un comme l'autre aurait un rôle déterminant à jouer dans la fin de cette guerre. Elle sursauta lorsque le vieux directeur reprit dans un souffle, à l'attention de l'Animagus, dans l'attente de sa réaction :

_- Sirius, je vous confie Severus. _

Il avait craint les cris et un refus pur et simple, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Sans détourner les yeux du feu, qui continuait de danser devant lui, Sirius hocha simplement la tête, sans même y réfléchir. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Des murmures étonnés résonnèrent dans la pièce, sans parvenir à détourner l'attention de descendant Black. Les autres se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre la veille et aujourd'hui pour déstabiliser autant le directeur, son adjointe, Remus, et surtout Sirius. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir satisfaire leur curiosité. Petit à petit, chacun retourna à son petit-déjeuner, sans pour autant cesser de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil aux quatre protagonistes.

Molly, quant à elle, avait décidé de nourrir la petite Aliénor, qui, vaincue, avait accepté de téter le biberon qu'on lui tendait. Lorsque l'horloge du salon sonna dix coups, Dumbledore se leva, aussitôt imité par Minerva, salua les occupants de la pièce avant de se diriger vers l'âtre de la cheminée, où il jeta une poignée de Poudre de cheminette. Avec un dernier regard inquiet vers les étages, il s'enfonça dans les flammes vertes pour y disparaître. Minerva, elle, lança un regard désolé sur l'enfant dans les bras de Molly, qui s'était remis à pleurer. Elle soupira, puis disparut à son tour, après avoir fait un geste vers Ginny. Celle-ci se leva, embrassa son père, ses frères, s'attarda un peu auprès de sa mère, tant pour la femme que pour l'enfant, avant d'enfin saluer Harry d'un baiser tendre. Ses frères détournèrent le regard avec pudeur devant la marque d'affection. L'harmonisation de la réaction avait arraché un petit rire à son amie Hermione.

* * *

La journée se déroula lentement. Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient plongés dans leur étude, entre grimoires poussiéreux et expérimentation de nouveaux sorts. Si Hermione s'en sortit facilement avec ses cours de médicologie, Harry et Ron semblaient perdre patience devant un sort particulièrement réticent. Heureusement, avec l'aide combinée de Remus et Hermione, ils parvinrent en fin d'après-midi à maîtriser le sort de Cave Inimicum, juste à temps avant de retourner à leur internat. Hermione prit le temps de ramasser les différents livres qu'elle avait éparpillés au sol pour les comparer avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Les trois membres du trio avaient essayé ensemble puis chacun à leur tour d'entrer en contact avec Sirius qui semblait s'être retranché dans son monde, sans succès. Remus n'avait pas eu plus de chance et s'est avec résignation qu'il s'était éclipsé juste avant le dîner. Molly en profita pour fourrer l'enfant qu'elle avait fini par endormir magiquement dans les bras de son époux pour apporter un plateau de vivres au convalescent. Lorsqu'elle repassa dans la chambre une demi-heure plus tard, la purée était froide, la viande à peine entamée et la compote intacte, l'homme s'était déjà rendormi. Le repas qu'elle passa avec son mari et Sirius Black fut des plus silencieux. Rien ne troubla cette nuit-là le silence qui s'était abattu sur l'ancestrale demeure.

* * *

Sirius : _Je m'inquiète…_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Pour moi ? C'est trop mignon…_

Sirius : _Quoi ? Mais non, pour Severus !_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Ah ben, c'est sympa ça !_

Sirius : _Non, mais tu vois, il est apathique, il ne mange presque rien et il dort toute la journée ! C'est pas normal ça !!_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois _: Mmm… Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça finira bien par s'arranger_ (consulte ses notes)… _un jour ou l'autre_ (vérifie une dernière fois ses brouillons_)… enfin presque…_

Sirius : _Comment ça « presque » ??! Fais moi voir ça !_ (s'élance sur la pauvre P'tite-fleur-des-bois qui s'enfuit en courant).

Après une lutte acharnée de 10 secondes (non parce que elle n'a vraiment pas de souffle et qu'elle est nulle en sport), P'tite-fleur-des-bois a une idée lumineuse, elle se réfugie dans la chambre du bel endormi et se plonge sous les couvertures.

Sirius : _TOI !!_

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, se dit-elle lorsqu'elle se fait agripper par les pieds. Pour la littérature, elle se sacrifie, ça a un drôle de goût, le papier…

Sirius : _Argh ! Recraches ça ! Recraches !... Dis-moi ce qu'il va se passer… TOUT DE SUITE !_

Un drôle de grognement se fait entendre.

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Eh ! T'étais pas censé être le plus sympa des deux ?_

Léger froissement de tissus.

Sirius : _Pas quand mon avenir avec Sev est en jeu !_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Mais qu'est-ce que…_

… : _LA FERME !!_

Sirius : _Gloups._

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Gloups._

Sirius : …il est pas du matin.

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (apeurée) : _Mais fais quelque chose !_

Sirius : _Moi ? Mais c'est toi qui l'as réveillé !_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Quoi ?! Quelle mauvaise foi ! C'est toi qui es entré en hurlant !_

Sirius : _Si t'avais pas eu l'idée de …_

Severus (en mode ours mal léché version pub Ricoré) : _VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE A LA FIN ??_

Sirius (en pointant du doigt P'tite-fleur-des-bois) : _C'est sa faute !_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (en pointant du doigt Sirius) : _C'est sa faute !_

Severus (hors de lui) : _AAAARRRGGGHHHH !!!!_

Sirius (qui s'enfuit avec P'tite-fleur-des-bois) : _Il sort d'hibernation, c'est pour ça, faut l'excuser…_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois _: J'ai une idée !_ (Regard suspicieux de Sirius_) J'ai vu un documentaire à la télé et ils disent que pour survivre à un animal sauvage, il faut détourner son attention._

Sirius : _Mouis… et on fait comment ?_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (avec un rictus démoniaque) : _Un strip-tease !_

Sirius : _T'es sûr que c'était un documentaire animalier que tu regardais, non parce que tu vois c'est…_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Dépêches-toi, il va nous attraper !_

Sirius (un air fier sur le visage) : _Bon c'est bon. Je vais me sacrifier. Pour la science !_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (regardant le dépouillement du Griffondor qui calme presque aussitôt Severus en mode furie) : _Ouais c'est ça ! La science ! Elle a bon dos, la science !_ (Sort de son sac bloc-notes et appareil photo, se tourne vers le lecteur, hilare) _Ben oui, vous comprenez… Pour la science !_


	7. et acceptations

**DISCLAIMER :** L'univers et les peronnages appartiennent à leur auteur. Par contre, l'histoire, les problèmes et les prises de tête sont à moi. Quelle chance!

**NOTE : **Et nous, vous ne revez pas! Il semblerait que j'ai été inspirée cette semaine. Voici un nouveau chapitre dans un ton différent du précédent et où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais maintenant vous devez avoir l'habitude avec moi. Les personnages s'apprivoisent petit à petit et moi avec. Je sais où je veux aller mais visiblement plusieurs chemins s'ouvrent à moi, alors je me promène sur différents sentiers, j'essaye les raccourcis, je me perds en route, mais l'important c'est que je profite du paysage. Le voyage est toujours plus enrichissant que la destination en elle-même. J'espère que vous appreciez autant que moi les bifurcations et les turbulences du voyage. Merci en tout cas de voler avec P'tite-fleur-des-bois Air Line!!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : … et acceptations**

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Molly pénétra dans la chambre à pas feutrés, portant sur un plateau décoré du drapeau anglais un grand bol de thé noir accompagné de deux grandes tartines de pain grillé, où une marmelade d'orange avait été généreusement étalée. Elle le posa sur une petite commode qui se trouvait à droite de l'entrée. A petits pas, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Là, elle ouvrit les lourdes tentures qui l'obstruaient en faisant jouer le cordon. La lumière du jour s'infiltra dans la chambre.

Molly jeta un petit coup d'œil au dehors. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, étonnamment bleu en ce début décembre. C'était vraiment une belle journée. L'air était froid et vivifiant, et sur les visages des passants aux joues rougies, un petit sourire jouait. Au loin, Big Ben sonna dix heures. Sur le réverbère, juste en face de la chambre où elle se trouvait, un merle entonna une mélodie joyeuse. L'atmosphère, tout autour d'elle, était calme et sereine, curieusement apaisée.

La femme aux cheveux de feu s'était levée tôt, comme à son habitude. Elle était descendue à la cuisine en peignoir pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de son mari. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Arthur l'avait rejoint, frais et dispos. Il avait déposé un baiser tendre au coin de ses lèvres.

Au fil des années, il avait collectionné pour elle toute une panoplie de baisers différents, chacun portant une signification bien particulière. Molly adorait le baiser du matin, signe d'une tendresse coutumière et quotidiennement renouvelée. Mais elle appréciait en connaisseuse toute une série de spécimens. Il y avait le baiser d'au-revoir-et-bonne-journée, un effleurement de lèvres sur son front puis sur ses lèvres ; le baiser tu-m'as-manqué lorsqu'il revenait du travail, une répétition de petits baisers tantôt mouillés tantôt plus appuyés ; le baiser surprise, fait par envie, celui-ci pouvait survenir à tout instant de la journée, il se prolongeait un temps indéterminé, selon les inclinaisons du moment, mais finissait toujours sur un sourire ravi et partagé ; le baiser passion, où les lèvres s'imbriquaient et où les langues dansaient sur un rythme enflammé et qui la laissait toujours un peu essoufflée… C'était sans doute celui que Molly préférait parmi la collection, à la fois par son goût inimitable de jeunesse que par les réactions qu'il suscitait sur leur entourage. Bien sûr, c'était un baiser intime qu'ils échangeaient la plupart du temps en privé, mais il arrivait quelques fois que des témoins inopportuns surprennent cet instant volé. Leurs enfants poussaient alors toujours de grands cris indignés, comme quoi ils étaient trop vieux pour ce genre de choses ou que c'était « beurk »… Molly adorait alors s'amuser de leurs regards fuyants et de leurs joues colorées.

Ce matin-là, ils avaient mangé en silence, tous les deux, s'échangeant par moments de tendres sourires. Puis Arthur était parti au Ministère pour la journée, non sans avoir offert le baiser d'au-revoir-et-bonne-journée. Molly avait alors débarrassé la table, fait la vaisselle, puis elle s'était dirigée vers les étages pour s'habiller après s'être assuré qu'Aliénor dormait à poings fermés. Durant la nuit, elle avait du se lever plusieurs fois pour calmer la petite qui pleurait. Elle l'avait bercée de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ne ferme les yeux, épuisée. Cela lui rappelait ses jeunes années, lorsque Ron faisait ses dents ou lorsque ses jumeaux se lançaient dans un concours de celui qui crie le plus fort.

Une fois débarbouillée et habillée de propre, elle avait entrepris de nettoyer la grande demeure Black, rassemblant les vestiges d'un week-end mouvementé et animé : quelques éprouvettes inutilisées avaient été abandonnées sous la table par Fred et Georges, Remus avait laissé un vieux gilet difforme sur le dos d'une des chaises de la cuisine, l'album photo que Harry avait feuilleté avec Ginny reposait au sommet de l'armoire à épices, l'échiquier qui avait vu se jouer une partie enflammée entre Ron et Bill avait été quitté en l'état sur une chaise poussée contre le mur… Molly pris grand soin de ne pas déplacer les pièces lorsqu'elle le rangea dans l'armoire. Elle retrouva aussi, dans un coin de la cuisine, roulé en boule, la robe de sorcier noire du professeur Snape. Elle était déchirée par endroits et le sang avait séché, rendant des pans de tissus entièrement rêches. Elle décida de s'en débarrasser. Elle demanderait à Sirius de lui prêter des affaires de rechange, les deux hommes faisaient sensiblement la même taille.

Elle décida alors de solliciter directement l'intéressé. Il était plus de neuf heures à présent, il était grand temps pour le maître des lieux de se lever. Depuis le soir qui avait vu l'arrivée inattendue de Severus, il avait élu domicile dans le salon, à l'étage. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle était entrée, elle n'avait trouvé personne. Une bouteille en cristal presque vidée de son liquide ambrée reposait sur la table basse, un verre vide à ses côtés. Elle rangea l'un et l'autre d'un geste nonchalant de la baguette, tenta quelques sorts sur les traces d'alcool qui s'étaient incrustées dans le bois, sans toutefois parvenir à les y déloger, avant d'abandonner. L'air était encore empli d'une odeur âpre.

La matriarche Weasley soupira. Il avait bu. Encore. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait rapidement décelée chez lui, mais elle n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet avec lui. Elle ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Elle était intimidée, aussi. Elle connaissait la légende de Sirius Black. A l'époque, elle avait suivi avec horreur la tragédie Potter dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle avait haï l'homme, sans même le connaître. N'avait-il pas vendu ses amis au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? N'avait-il pas rendu son propre filleul orphelin ? N'avait-il pas tué de sang froid un de ses meilleurs amis ?...

Il semblerait que non, finalement.

Elle avait appris son évasion dans les journaux, cinq ans auparavant. Ron lui avait fait le récit de leur rencontre et de leurs aventures lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard.

De son innocence.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, lors d'une réunion de l'ordre, elle avait baissé les yeux, étrangement coupable de l'avoir cru si condamnable. Pourtant, il lui avait souri, d'un petit sourire triste et indulgent. Puis il l'avait fait rire par ses pitreries et sa bonne humeur apparente. Il s'était avéré être un homme charmant, sûr de lui et de son charisme. Elle avait eu largement le temps d'apprendre à le connaître durant toutes ses années. Elle appréciait l'homme, mais parfois elle décelait dans ses grands yeux bleus une douleur, une solitude qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à le comprendre véritablement ; elle n'était pas passée par les mêmes épreuves que lui, par les mêmes blessures.

Molly savait que Sirius se détruisait avec l'alcool, qu'il s'y noyait, tentant d'y trouver un secours dérisoire. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de lui lancer des regards désapprobateurs qu'il évitait la plupart du temps en détournant la tête. Si ni Remus, ni le petit Harry ne parvenait à lui faire entendre raison, qui était-elle pour se le permettre ?

Après avoir aéré le salon pour tenter de faire évacuer les effluves d'alcool et de sueur qui persistaient, elle se lança à la recherche du descendant Black. Elle pensa d'abord à chercher dans le grenier, là où, des années auparavant, Sirius y avait soigné son hippogriffe. A part de la poussière, elle ne trouva rien. Elle fit tous les étages sans parvenir à plus de résultat. Elle s'assit sur les marches du grand escalier pour réfléchir, ses yeux rivés sur le portrait de la matriarche Black, toujours recouvert d'un lourd tissu. Il faudrait qu'elle s'attèle à trouver un moyen pour le décrocher, un jour, lorsqu'elle aurait le temps…

Elle réfléchit à différentes hypothèses pour expliquer la disparition du brun, avant de finalement opter pour le scénario qui lui semblait le plus probable, bien que le plus dangereux. Sirius avait sans doute du se transformer en chien pour pouvoir sortir dans les rues de Londres en toute impunité. Pas rassurée pour autant, elle se promit de lui passer le savon de sa vie lorsqu'il rentrerait, elle se jura même de lui faire regretter les cris hystériques de sa mère. Foi de Weasley, il se souviendrait longtemps de ne pas la contrarier !

Molly s'était ensuite dirigée vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner du convalescent. La matinée avançait et il n'avait rien mangé la veille. Cette fois-ci, elle resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il ait avalé la dernière miette de ce qu'elle lui avait concocté. Il ne serait pas dit que le Serpentard se laisserait mourir de faim sous ce toit, pas tant qu'elle aurait son mot à dire. Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait chargé Sirius de prendre soin du professeur, mais malgré l'approbation inattendue de ce dernier, il semblerait que son acceptation soit déjà oubliée. Lorsqu'il rentrerait, il ne faudra pas qu'elle oublie de lui rappeler sa promesse.

Elle se trouvait donc à présent dans la chambre qui avait été attribuée à Severus Snape, sur le point de le réveiller pour lui faire avaler, de gré ou de force, un solide petit-déjeuner. D'un pas léger, elle se détourna de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers le lit du blessé. Il s'était roulé en boule, enfoui dans une couette à grosses fleurs jaunes. Molly ne se souvenait pas avoir fait apparaître cette couverture. Elle s'approcha pour l'étudier d'un peu plus près, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence d'un tiers dans la chambre.

Là, à la tête du lit, coincé derrière la table de chevet qui le protégeait de la lumière du soleil, se trouvait allongé de tout son long, un gros chien noir aux poils hirsutes. A sa découverte, Molly eut un petit hoquet silencieux. Elle s'approcha plus avant pour continuer l'inspection du cabot. Son sommeil semblait agité, tout son corps était pris de tremblements nerveux et son museau se retroussait à intervalles irréguliers. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de chercher Sirius dans la chambre du Serpentard pensant, visiblement à tort, que le Griffondor préférerait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et sa Némésis.

Molly tendit la main vers la forme allongée dans le but de le réveiller, avant de s'immobiliser. Que pourrait-elle lui dire ? Il semblerait que Sirius ait décidé de tenir sa promesse finalement et, pour l'instant, c'était largement suffisant. La raison importait peu. Après tout, les deux hommes avaient un lourd passé commun et elle ne se sentait pas le droit de s'immiscer entre eux. La femme se redressa et se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la touffe de cheveux noirs qui dépassait de sous les draps. La curiosité était bien présente, mais le temps apporterait sûrement des réponses à ses interrogations.

Finalement, il semblerait qu'elle n'aurait pas à crier aujourd'hui. Elle se consola en pensant qu'elle avait eu raison au moins sur un point. Sirius s'était effectivement transformé en chien pour se soustraire à ses obligations. Comme s'il se sentait plus protégé du monde extérieur sous cette forme, preuve d'un passé difficilement occulté.

Avant de partir, elle fit apparaître au côté du bol de thé, un petit café noir, bien corsé, le préféré de Sirius. Deux tartines et un sort de chaleur plus tard, elle referma doucement la lourde porte derrière elle, laissant seuls les deux hommes.

* * *

Ca sentait bon. Une odeur de café et de pain grillé. Son estomac émit quelques gargouillements. Il étira ses membres, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi à même le sol. En plus, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, vestige de sa trop longue nuit de cuite. Il ouvrit les yeux, avant d'aussitôt les refermer. Qui avait été assez cruel pour ouvrir les rideaux ?

Lentement, papillonnant des paupières, il finit par pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts sans gémir de douleur et rencontra le pied d'un lit, la tête au niveau du sol. Okay, visiblement ce n'était pas qu'une impression, il avait bel et bien dormi par terre. Quelques poils noirs lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il ouvrit en grand sa gueule, laissant échapper un bâillement sonore. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

C'est en soupirant que Sirius se releva, passant de sa forme animale à son corps humain en quelques secondes. Il tourna la tête vers la grosse boule à fleurs jaunes sur sa droite, soupira pour la forme et avança jusqu'à la commode où son odorat avait détecté une alléchante odeur de café. Visiblement, la mère Weasley avait pénétré dans la chambre. L'information remonta lentement à son cerveau. Une gorgée de café plus tard, il comprit. Elle l'avait surpris dans une situation compromettante.

Tant pis. Il était certain qu'elle ne le lui ferait pas remarquer lorsqu'ils se croiseraient inévitablement dans le manoir, tôt ou tard. Après tout, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé ouvertement de, comment dire…, sa passion pour l'alcool bon marché. Cette femme avait du tact et de la diplomatie. Nul doute que Remus n'aurait pas été aussi indulgent, mais en même temps il n'aurait pas pu lui jeter la pierre. Il s'était lui-même fourré dans cette situation.

C'est lui qui était entré dans l'antre du Serpentard.

C'est lui qui l'avait regardé dormir.

C'est lui qui s'était inquiété de son sommeil agité, allant jusqu'à le veiller sous sa forme Animagus…

Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il s'était transformé. Par habitude peut-être. Heureusement que l'autre ne s'était pas réveillé, il aurait eu la honte de sa vie s'il l'avait découvert en position de faiblesse, à ses pieds. Il en aurait certainement entendu parler pendant des siècles. Déjà qu'il lui rabâchait sans cesse sa couardise, alors qu'on l'avait obligé à rester enfermer au Square Grimmaurd. Si en plus il lui tendait le bâton pour se faire battre…

Sa tasse à la main, il se retourna vers Snape, hésitant. Le réveillera-t-il ? Ne le réveillera-t-il pas ? Dur dilemme.

S'exposer ou fuir ?

Parler ou se taire ?

Après encore quelques minutes, il se décida enfin. Peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de trancher entre deux extrémités. Il le réveillerait, mais il refusait tout bonnement de faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas deux ennemis totalement antagonistes. Comme si l'irréparable n'avait pas été commis. Comme si un homme n'était pas mort. Après tout, il avait promis de s'occuper du Serpentard. Qu'on ne lui demande pas en plus d'être civilisé ! Si l'autre le cherchait, il riposterait. Ils avaient tous les deux entamés une longue guerre plus de vingt ans auparavant, il refusait de capituler. C'est d'un pas décidé que Sirius se dirigea vers le lit.

* * *

Une pression sur son épaule. Il se bouina un peu plus sous sa couette. Nouvelle pression. Un grognement lui échappa. Il perçut au loin un soupir d'exaspération. La main se fit plus ferme sur son épaule. Le sommeil lui échappa, fila entre ses doigts. Il tenta de maintenir un pan de son rêve, pour une fois teinté ni de sang, ni de ténèbres. Derrière ses paupières, la silhouette s'éloigna, lentement, à reculons. Il tendit la main, il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais, étrangement, la présence sans visage l'avait apaisé durant une bonne partie de la nuit… et puis il tomba.

Il oublia.

Il se réveilla.

Le voilà à nouveau dans son corps. Ses blessures le tiraillèrent et son ventre lui fit mal. Depuis combien n'avait-t-il pas mangé ? En même temps, il se sentait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Enfin, il sortit la tête hors de la chaleur enveloppante de sa couverture pour ouvrir les yeux. Il tomba nez à nez sur un large buste recouvert d'une chemise noire, à moitié boutonnée et largement froissée. Lentement, ses yeux se levèrent pour identifier la personne qui s'était autoproclamée réveil matin. Il rencontra le visage fermé de Sirius Black.

La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la constatation que le temps avait aussi fini par marquer le faciès de sa Némésis. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention jusqu'à présent. Pour lui, Sirius Black était juste cet adolescent au cerveau atrophié qui avait failli annihiler son existence en l'envoyant entre les pattes griffues de son ami lycanthrope. Bien sûr, comme lui, il avait grandi au fil des ans. Il s'était étoffé, abandonnant les rondeurs de l'enfance. Il avait mûri, si tant est que Black le bellâtre puisse mûrir… Mais, pour la première fois, Severus se fit la réflexion que le Griffondor avait vieilli.

Son visage était marqué par le temps et ses épreuves. Son front, auparavant lisse, était aujourd'hui plissé par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse. Ses joues pleines avaient été creusées durant son séjour forcé à Azkaban. Des plis amers incurvaient le coin de sa bouche. Et dans ses yeux, hier continuellement pétillant de malice et de vie, se lisait une lassitude sans nom, que Severus connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent vu dans ses propres yeux, signe d'une vie trop longue, remplie d'épreuves dont on ne ressortait jamais indemne et qui vous usait le cœur inexorablement. Dans ce triste portrait qu'était devenu le visage de Sirius Black, un seul élément rappelait à Severus l'adolescent malicieux. Aux coins de ses yeux tristes, de nombreuses petites rides s'élançaient vers ses tempes, appelées communément « rides du sourire », preuves impérissables que l'homme avait jadis été heureux.

La seconde pensée qui l'assaillit fut qu'il devait lever les yeux pour voir le visage de son vis-à-vis, ce qui signifiait donc qu'il était en position de _faiblesse _et il n'aimait pas ça. Aussitôt, il se redressa, tentant, difficilement, de taire la douleur qui l'assaillit lorsqu'il sollicita ses membres.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'effort, vain, de l'autre de se montrer à la hauteur de sa réputation, inébranlable et intouchable. Pour cacher son irritation, il se retourna vers le plateau de vivres qu'avait laissé Molly et le tendit à Snape, sans un mot.

Le Serpentard regarda le plateau puis le visage fermé du Griffondor, à nouveau le plateau, puis le visage, semblant lentement réaliser ce que l'on attendait de lui. Est-ce qu'il rêvait encore ? Non, parce que Black n'avait jamais paru particulièrement intéressé par son régime alimentaire.

Sirius grogna. Il essayait de faire un effort, un _monstrueux_ effort, pour se montrer, à défaut d'aimable, tout du moins civil. Ce serait bien si l'autre décidait d'y mettre un peu du sien. Comme Snape ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui, il lui fourra le plateau sur les genoux tout en lui marmonnant d'un ton bourru : « _Manges_ ».

Severus se retrouva donc avec un plateau sur les jambes. Il songea à répliquer qu'il n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne, et certainement pas d'un cabot, et qu'il mangerait lorsque _lui_ en aurait décidé, quand tout à coup son corps se chargea de répondre à sa place. Un gargouillement de tous les diables se fit entendre. Il avait faim, vraiment faim, visiblement. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement d'un voile rosé, alors qu'il lançait un regard noir sur les deux tranches de pain, comme si elles l'avaient personnellement injurié. Devait-il mourir de faim juste pour avoir le dernier mot sur Black ?

Sirius lui renvoya un regard goguenard et entendu, alors que l'autre tendait une main blanche vers une des tartines. Severus fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué et s'appliqua à mâcher, le regard fixé sur ses genoux. Le Griffondor s'assit sur un fauteuil, ses yeux braqués sur la fenêtre.

Au-dehors, le merle avait été rejoint par un second oiseau et ce fut ensemble qu'ils se remirent à chanter.

* * *

Sirius : _C'est amusant, j'imagine mal Molly et Arthur échanger un baiser passionné._

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Ben pourquoi ? Eux aussi, ils sont amoureux et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont « vieux » et qu'ils se connaissent par cœur qu'ils ne sont plus aussi amoureux que dans leur jeunesse._

Sirius : _Moui… mais c'est, comment dire… ?_

Severus : _Le mot que tu cherches serait-il « beurk », par hasard ?_

Sirius (les joues rouges) : _… c'est que je ne les ai jamais imaginés faire ce que nous faisons. Je veux dire, je sais qu'ils s'aiment, ils forment même l'archétype du petit couple heureux version conte de fée, genre « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup, beaucoup, d'enfants », mais imaginer qu'ils puissent faire tout ce que toi et moi faisons, c'est…_

Severus et P'tite-fleur-des-bois (en même temps) : _Beurk ?_

Sirius : _Vous vous moquez de moi._

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (un grand sourire aux lèvres) : _Bien sûr !_ (Tirage de langue trèèès mature de Sirius) _Non sérieusement, j'ai l'impression que tu as vu une scène traumatisante dans ton enfance avec tes propres parents et que tu la projettes sur le couple Weasley. Racontes-nous tout !_

Sirius (se frottant énergiquement les paupières) : _AH ! MES YEUX ! Mauvaises images mentales, très mauvaises ! ARGH ! Ca brûle !!_

Severus (après un regard consterné vers son amant) : _Moi, c'est TOUTE la collection de baisers que je trouve « beurk » ! _

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (avec un regard consterné vers Severus) : _Ben pourquoi ? C'est plutôt mignon._

Severus : _Justement ! Tant de guimauves me donnent des caries._

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Oh ! Tu devrais peut-être penser à consulter un spécialiste, vu ce que je te réserve pour la suite._

Severus : _Pitié ! Epargnes-moi ça !_

Sirius (qui revient après s'être nettoyé les yeux à la javel) : _Moi aussi je suis un collectionneur de baisers. Tes baisers. _

Severus : _Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !_

Sirius : Il _y a le baiser grognon du matin, le baiser tu-m'-appartiens, le baiser tendre au coin du feu, le baiser spécial Harry, destiné à le faire s'enfuir en hurlant, le baiser mouillé sur l'oreiller, le baiser…_

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : _Bref tout ça pour dire que tu es un baiserphile ?_

Sirius (gloussant et se dirigeant vers Severus) : _Je suis même le directeur du club ! D'ailleurs, je suis toujours à la recherche de nouveaux spécimens…_ (se jette sur Severus qui visiblement semble ravi de l'aider dans ses recherches)…

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : … _Je devrais me lasser, avec le temps, vraiment. _(Regard vers les deux hommes maintenant à terre) _Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas, il semblerait que je sois une Snackophile…_


	8. Le choix des mots

**DISCLAIMER : **Je suis actuellement en train de discuter les droits avec JKR. J'ai bien tenté de porter l'affaire en justice pour plagiat, mais bizarrement, personne n'avait voulu croire que c'était elle qui s'était inspiré de moi et non l'inverse. La vie est injuste, non? Et je dis ça en doute mauvaise fois. Heureusement, je me suis donnée l'autorisation de faire joujou avec les persos. Faut bien se divertir de temps à autre...

**NOTE :** Bien, voilà un chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'avoue l'avoir recommencé plusieurs fois jusqu'à trouver quelque chose qui me convienne. Le problème? Comment passer d'une haine de trois décennies à une certaine entente, bien que le travail ait été commencé en amont avec les chapitres précédents, il fallait que cela reste crédible, à vous de me donner vos avis...

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : le choix des mots **

Enfin rassasié, Severus reposa son bol de thé vide et froid sur le plateau. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune excuse pour ignorer le Griffondor, il se sentait un peu perdu. L'autre n'avait pas dit un mot ni fait un geste pendant toute la durée de son déjeuner et sa position actuelle, avachi sur le fauteuil, une jambe sur l'accoudoir, signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser seul dans la chambre. Stupide Black! Qu'attendait-il donc de lui? N'avait-il pas fait ce qu'on voulait de lui? N'était-ce pas suffisant qu'il ait risqué sa vie et sa couverture? Devait-il encore subir le silence lourd de reproches que lui offrait ce chien galeux?

Par Merlin, il était Severus Snape!

Il était le plus grand maître de potions de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Il était celui qui servait à la fois les ténèbres et la lumière, sans sourciller, sans crier son sentiment d'injustice. Il était celui qui subissait l'horreur des crimes mangemorts, la haine et le dégoût des autres et de lui-même. Bon sang! Si l'autre idiot avait quelque chose à lui dire et bien, qu'il le dise!

Severus ne supportait plus l'atmosphère de la chambre, ni le chant des oiseaux au-dehors, ni les coups de klaxons et les bavardages plus ou moins forts qui envahissaient les rues du Londres moldu, et plus que tout, il ne supportait plus les cris déchirants de l'enfant que Molly Weasley tentait en vain de calmer. C'est sans doute cela qui le poussa à parler, lui qui avait horreur des mots.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Black?_

La voix était dépourvu du sarcasme habituel. Elle lui sembla lasse et fatiguée, comme s'il engageait une bataille qu'il savait perdu d'avance. D'ailleurs, le Griffondor avait du, lui aussi, s'en rendre compte au vu du tressaillement qui agita son corps un instant, ça ou des crampes qui se rappelaient à son bon vouloir. Severus attendit la réponse, une répartie blessante ou une insulte, peut-être bien les deux.

Mais rien ne vint.

Black poussa un profond soupir, puis il se redressa en époussetant d'un geste mécanique le haut de son pantalon. Comme si le fait d'être resté immobile durant une demi-heure ait pu le rendre poussiéreux. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent du lit et se pencha. A cet instant, Severus ne put retenir un petit geste de recul, quoique habituellement il savait plutôt bien retenir ces gestes instinctifs de défense. Il ne voulait en aucun se montrer faible... pas devant Black en tout cas... surtout pas devant Black en fait. Sans doute un reste de fierté de l'adolescent qui sommeillait en lui.

L'Animagus ne fit pourtant rien qui montra qu'il avait remarqué son geste. Il se contenta d'attraper le plateau par ses anses, puis il se tourna pour le reposer sur la commode. Severus remarqua les gestes lents de sa Némésis, ses mains légèrement tremblantes et sa lèvre inférieure malmenée par des dents anxieuses. Le Serpentard se perdit un peu dans la contemplation de son vis-à-vis qui semblait un peu troublé, le mot était faible, de se retrouver seul avec son ennemi juré. Le maître de potions faillit lui faire remarquer que si sa présence l'indisposait à ce point, il n'était certainement pas celui qui le retiendrait. Pourtant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, son garde-malade attitré se décida à parler.

_- Dumbledore m'a chargé de prendre soin de toi. _

* * *

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce par quoi il avait voulu commencer. Il avait utilisé le temps imparti par le déjeuner de l'autre pour réfléchir. Sans doute certaine mauvaise langue dont il ne s'abaisserait pas à diffuser le nom penserait qu'un Griffondor comme lui, qui plus est, ancien meilleur ami de Potter senior et ex-détenu d'Azkaban n'avait pas assez de neurones en bon état de marche pour un tel exercice, mais il n'empêche que ça lui arrivait, plus souvent qu'on ne le pense, de faire marcher sa matière grise. Certes, à une certaine époque de son existence il l'utilisait plutôt pour monter des plans génialement machiavéliques pour distraire ses congénères de Poudlard ou pour insupporter un certain Serpentard de sa connaissance, puis il s'était employé à trouver un moyen de se venger de ce traitre de rat, avant d'opter pour la solution de facilité, à savoir le bouffer. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait changé. Il aimait à penser qu'il s'était bonifié avec le temps avant que sa conscience, qui prenait d'ailleurs trop souvent à son goût l'intonation de Servilo, ne lui susurre qu'il avait plutôt vieilli, et mal, à en juger par sa propension à se jeter sur tout ce qui était alcoolisé, du chocolat à la liqueur de cerise au cognac ou whisky qui encombraient le dessous de son lit.

Sirius avait voulu faire référence à son arrivée inopportune à la réunion de l'Ordre, deux jours plus tôt, il avait voulu aborder le sujet de la petite et de son histoire, il avait voulu engager avec lui une de leurs vieilles querelles, de celles qui commençaient toujours par un sujet futile comme le gros nez de Snape qu'il devrait soustraire à la vue des autres, et _bon sang il y a des enfants ici Servilo, veux-tu les traumatiser à vie en leur imposant ta présence?_, ou, et ça, ça venait de l'autre, son intelligence de _paramécie atrophiée et veux-tu que je te fasse un dessin, quoique même cela tu aurais du mal à le comprendre, stupide cabot..._ Bref, des sujets bien futiles donc et un nombre incalculable de fois utilisés et réutilisés, mais leur querelle finissaient toujours sur une chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps et qui lui rappelait qu'il était bien vivant et qu'il n'avait pas perdu tout ce qui avait fait de lui Sirius Black, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Oh, bien sûr, ça, c'était quand ils n'étaient pas interrompus par des esprits bien pensant et _Par tous les Fondateurs de Poudlard! Quand aurez-vous enfin passé l'âge de ces bêtises?_, ça c'était le professeur MacGonagall, ou un simple _les enfants_, dit sur un ton à la fois réprobateur et doux de la part du vieux directeur, et le pire étant sans doute Remus qui se contentait de secouer la tête d'un air désespéré tout en soupirant. La chaleur disparaissait alors d'un coup en même temps que Snape qui s'esquivait dans un mouvement de cape virevoltant et maîtrisé.

Oui, Sirius avait envisagé un tas de scénarios dans sa tête. Par Merlin! Il avait même pensé à s'excuser pour le coup de poing, ce qui en soi était suffisant pour le convaincre d'arrêter la boisson, ou tout du moins de diminuer sa consommation. Mais lorsque l'autre lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui voulait d'une voix tellement loin de celle qu'il lui avait toujours entendu, il avait eu un gros blanc, qui n'aurait sans doute fait que convaincre l'autre du vide intersidéral qui se trouvait entre ses deux oreilles s'il avait eu la stupidité de lui en faire part.

Pourquoi avait-il utilisé les mots «prendre soin», il aurait pu tout aussi bien dire « s'occuper » ou « se charger », ça n'avait aucune connotation ces deux mots, ce n'était que des mots! Mais « prendre soin », ça faisait plus sérieux, plus affectif, on _s'occupe_ d'une plante, mais on _prend soin_ d'un animal, d'un enfant,... d'un ami. Argh! Ça y est, il avait mal à la tête. D'habitude, il ne s'interrogeait jamais sur le sémantique des mots et leur connotation, c'était le travail des rats de bibliothèque, des vieux académiciens dans leur château poussiéreux, des philologues au teint blafard et à l'œil vitreux.

Mais c'était sorti tout seul. C'était idiot. Comme la plupart des choses qu'il avait dites, faites ou même pensées depuis deux jours. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi ce que semblait penser le Serpentard qui était passé d'une expression lasse à une autre de surprise cette fois, à savoir un très légèrement déserrement des lèvres et des sourcils un peu relevés. Comment allait-il rattraper sa gaffe, maintenant...

* * *

Quoi? Il avait sûrement mal compris, Black ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'il lui semblait avoir entendu. _Prendre soin de lui?_ L'autre semblait tout de même avoir compris la stupidité de ses mots puisqu'un lourd voile rouge s'était abattu sur son visage et qu'il s'appliquait à regarder un des gros tournesols qui décoraient sa couverture. A cet instant, Severus se demanda vaguement s'il survivrait à la perspective que Black l'ait vu s'enrouler dans une grosse couette à fleurs jaunes, avant de se souvenir que le cabot voulait _prendre soin de lui_ et que c'était sans doute lui qui avait invoqué cette couverture, pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid. Il se permit un sourire désabusé. Soit. Il n'était plus à ça près... et puis, il se sentait fatigué... si fatigué. Si l'autre voulait s'amuser à le détruire un peu plus, qui était-il pour le lui refuser? Car il était clair maintenant dans son esprit que Black avait voulu l'enfoncer en soulignant son état lamentable. Il ne put s'empêcher de souffler, furieux :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Black?_

Ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'il fut sollicité. Il rougit un peu plus, si c'était encore possible, avant de brusquement faire demi tour, de s'emparer du plateau et de sortir de la chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer derrière lui.

Cette fois-ci, Severus ne comprenait vraiment plus rien au comportement de sa Némésis et Merlin lui soit témoin qu'il avait essayé. Y avait-il quelque chose sur Terre de plus stupide que ce stupide cabot?, se demanda-t-il en se coulant sous les couvertures. La question tourna dans sa tête encore et encore sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver une réponse acceptable. Ce fut en rayant mentalement le nom des méduses australes, qui, elles, savaient se repérer au grand large, qu'il se rendormit.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Y avait-il quelque chose sur Terre de plus stupide que lui? A ce moment précis, il en doutait fortement. D'abord, il avait décidé de se charger de Snape sans rechigner lorsque Dumbledore le lui avait demandé, ensuite il s'assurait que l'autre reprenne des forces, puis il lui assurait qu'il allait _prendre soin_ de lui ( insérer ici un geignement de honte) avant de... n'ayons pas peur des mots, avant de s'enfuir. Par les couilles de Merlin! Les Griffondors ne fuyaient pas! C'était l'apanage des Serpentards ça! Les Griffondors fonçaient tête baissée, sans se soucier des conséquences jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite ou que l'honneur fut sauf. Certainement pas comme il venait de le faire.

Sirius descendit les marches d'un pas lourd et de plus en plus lent. Entre ses mains, le bol glissait lentement jusqu'au bord du plateau, à mesure que l'animagus baissait les bras. Ce fut perdu dans ses pensées, que Sirius Black fit son entrée dans la cuisine.

* * *

Molly releva vivement la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Elle tenait entre ses bras l'enfant qui s'était endormie, tout en lui fredonnant une berceuse douce. La matriarche de la famille Weasley fronça les sourcils devant la mine confuse qu'arborait le dernier descendant Black. Celui-ci ne remarqua même pas qu'il était observé. Il ne remarquait d'ailleurs pas grand chose dans son environ, ceci expliqua sans doute qu'il ne vit pas la chaise qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il se prit les pieds dedans, tenta tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre, tout en renforçant sa prise sur le plateau entre ses mains, ce qui n'empêcha pas le bol de thé qui se trouvait au bord du-dit plateau de se fracasser au sol dans un bruit sourd suivit d'une multitude de tintements.

Molly regarda impuissante la suite des événements avant de détourner les yeux vers l'enfant qui s'était mise à pleurer, effrayée par le bruit qui l'avait réveillée en sursaut. Sirius aussi sursauta, remarqua-t-elle, mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons, comme l'attestait sa mine surprise, il semblait étonné de les trouver là, comme s'il avait totalement occulté le fait qu'il n'était pas seul dans la grande demeure.

Elle soupira lourdement lorsqu'elle s'attela, une nouvelle fois, à la lourde tâche de tranquilliser l'enfant. Elle entendit une voix murmurer dans son dos un « désolé » penaud. Elle haussa les épaules, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès après tout. Sirius répara le bol d'un sort à peine articulé avant de le poser dans l'évier avec sa tasse à café. Molly sentit son regard sur elle, alors qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens d'en finir avec les pleurs d'Aliénor. Elle en était à lui tapoter gentiment le dos, tout en lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille. La huitième tentative fut la bonne, à savoir bercer l'enfant dans de larges gestes de droite à gauche. Molly doutait pourtant que sa méthode ait vraiment marché, elle pariait plutôt sur le fait que la petite était trop épuisée pour continuer à s'époumoner et qu'elle s'était simplement endormie d'épuisement. Elle accueillit quand même chaleureusement le sourire impressionné qui se dessina sur la bouche de Sirius. Un peu de reconnaissance ne faisait jamais de mal.

La femme continua encore quelques temps de bercer l'enfant et lorsqu'elle jugea le moment opportun, elle la recoucha dans son berceau. Bien, maintenant que le cas de la petite était temporairement réglé, elle pouvait s'occuper du grand nigaud adossé à l'évier, qui se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la chambre du Serpentard pour déstabiliser à ce point l'homme?

_- Tu veux m'en parler?_

Un regard surpris lui fit face, avant que la tête ne se détourne vivement, les joues rouges. Molly étouffa difficilement un gloussement. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à son Ron lorsqu'il était revenu au Terrier, trois ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé comment évoluait sa relation avec son Hermione et si il avait eu le courage, cette année, de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Ron avait eu un regard surpris ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'elle arrive si facilement à lire en lui. Puis il s'était détourné, les joues rouges, par ce qu'elle ne faisait pas que sous-entendre. Molly adorait que son fils la croit omnipotente, elle aimait retrouver dans les yeux de ses enfants cette admiration quasi-divine qu'ont les touts-petits, lorsqu'ils considèrent encore leurs parents comme des dieux.

Bien sûr, elle était intuitive, comme beaucoup de femmes et de mères. Bien sûr, Ron n'était pas a priori une personne qu'on pouvait qualifier de discrète. Mais sur ce coup-là, elle avait eu l'aide d'une personne interne. En effet, elle entretenait avec sa fille une même passion secrète : les romans à l'eau de rose et tous livre appartenant à la série « Sorciers de mon cœur ». Il va sans dire que les lettres de Ginny comportaient toutes plusieurs paragraphes, assez bien écrits s'enorgueillissait-elle toujours, sur les avancées alambiquées de la relation entre les deux Griffondors, accessoirement meilleurs amis du Survivant. Évidemment, elle n'avait jamais avoué à sa fille que Ron entretenait aussi une correspondance avec elle où il lui faisait part à mi-mots des penchants de sa sœur pour Harry et leur réciprocité. Elle avait bien ri au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé en pleine salle commune des Griffondors, sous le regard désillusionné de son fils. Si les récits de Ron n'avait pas la fluidité de ceux de Ginny, ils étaient tous entrecoupés de nombreuses réflexions et expressions qui les rendaient plus vivants.

Pour tout dire, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que l'homme en face d'elle lui réponde. Pourtant après un petit silence, il commença à chuchoter, pour ne pas réveiller une nouvelle fois l'enfant. Ce fut d'abord quelques mots sans lien les uns avec les autres, puis des questions qui n'attendaient aucune réponse et enfin des phrases sifflantes contre lui-même, comme s'il se fustigeait intérieurement de sa propre bêtise. Molly comprit rapidement qu'il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à elle, mais elle tendit l'oreille. Elle avait toujours été curieuse de toute façon et ce n'était certainement pas la cinquantaine passée qu'elle allait commencer à s'assagir! Au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait le sens du monologue de son interlocuteur, ses joues se rosirent et ses yeux brillèrent. Sirius Black avait pris sous ses yeux l'allure d'un héros romantique tourmenté par un amour interdit. Molly gloussa. C'était encore mieux qu'un « Sorcier de mon cœur »!

* * *

Il s'était senti éminemment stupide lorsqu'il avait fait pleurer la petite. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas fait exprès, mais quand même il aurait du s'attendre à ce que la cuisine soit occupée. Pourquoi fallait-il que Snape perturbe toujours sa conception des réalités? En regardant, l'air résigné de la rouquine devant les pleurs de l'enfant, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait été naïf de penser que la petite était la fille de Servilo. Elle était mignonne, elle. Bien qu'elle posséda une délicate peau laiteuse, comme le maître de potions. Mais elle, elle avait des lèvres bien dessinées, alors que celle de Snape était trop fines, mais tout aussi rosées. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait aujourd'hui de tout ramener à l'autre idiot?

N'empêches, elle semblait avoir le même caractère chiant que le Serpentard, et cette pensée le fit sourire, bien qu'il avait envie de se percer les tympans pour échapper au bruit.

Molly parvint enfin à calmer l'enfant. Sincèrement impressionné, Sirius lui sourit. Il allait enfin pouvoir penser. Il entendit la femme aux cheveux de feu lui demander si il voulait lui parler.

Lui parler?

Mais de quoi, par les couilles de Merlin! Il n'avait rien à dire. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était rien passé. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'idiot au teint pâle qui devait sans doute ronfler à l'heure qu'il était en rêvant à tous les moyens qu'il avait en sa disposition pour le faire mourir de honte. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu dire ce qu'il avait dit. C'était sans doute un effet de son cerveau dérangé. Il était assez lucide pour savoir qu'il persisterait toujours une trace de son passage à Azkaban, mais quand même, la honte était drôlement tenace pour une hallucination. Sirius ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour souffler et que les mots qui dansaient dans sa tête prenaient peu à peu le chemin de sa bouche.

_- _Prendre soin_... Idiot... N'importe quoi... Fleurs... Fuir... Griffondor... Depuis quand il rougit de toute façon? J'ai pas à me justifier!... Qui est le plus idiot entre nous? C'est pas moi qui me suis fait tatouer un truc immonde sur le bras pour les beaux yeux d'un sadique anti-moldu!... Jamais fais un truc aussi débile. Il va penser quoi maintenant?... Trop longtemps enfermé dans cette barrique pourri, il a peut-être raison. J'ai rien dans le crâne... Ça n'avait rien d'une approche indifférente, ça!... Remus va en rire pendant des années... J'peux pas me taire quand il le faut? Il voudra plus me parler. Mais j'en ai rien à faire de lui! Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut! M'en fous!... _Prendre soin_, non mais, quel idiot!_

Il accompagna sa tirade d'une grande tape sur son front qui lui fit basculer la tête en arrière. Lorsqu'il se remit droit, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Molly Weasley, étonnamment brillants. Il poussa un profond geignement. Il avait touché le fond et en plus, il fallait qu'il se donne en spectacle!

Le silence s'éternisa un peu et Sirius envisagea sérieusement de se suicider avec la petite cuillère sale en argent qui restait au fond de l'évier, lorsque Molly fit un mouvement. Elle sembla tenter de reprendre contenance et lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas recevoir de conseils avisés sur l'amour, parce que sinon, il ne répondait plus de rien. Mais Molly, bien qu'elle ait gardé des traces de ses fantasmes adolescents, n'en restait pas moins une femme d'expérience. Elle se rendait bien compte que l'animagus avait dit plus qu'il n'avait voulu. Elle allait montrer son savoir-vivre et ne pas l'indisposer de ses questions. Mais elle se promit intérieurement de garder l'œil ouvert. Elle avait après tout toujours rêvé de publier dans la collection « Sorcier de mon coeur ».

La rouquine remonta ses manches et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le garde manger.

- _Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on doit préparer le déjeuner. Je m'occupe de la viande et tu découpes les carottes. Arthur va rentrer déjeuner dans un peu plus d'une heure et le professeur Snape va sûrement avoir faim à son réveil._

Sirius hocha la tête, les yeux ronds. En même temps, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une question. Il s'empara d'une main du sachet en craft rempli de légumes qu'on lui tendait, de l'autre il attrapa le manche d'un couteau et en deux pas, il fut assis à table, épluchant sa première carotte. Il se fit la réflexion que sa vie avait un arrière goût surréaliste ces derniers jours. Qu'était-elle devenue si la perspective de préparer le repas du Serpentard était devenue une priorité?

* * *

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : Voilà, voilà, voilà... On avance doucement...

Sirius (souriant): Je dirais même plus, tout doucement...

P'tite-fleur-des-bois (tentant d'ignorer l'interruption): Bref, au moins on avance. J'avoue avoir du mal avec les déclarations.

Severus : Vraiment?...

Sirius : Je dirais même plus, ah bon! Vraiment?...

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : Oui, enfin, les sentiments de Sirius sont clairs, même lui commence à s'en rendre compte. Mais il faudrait sans doute plus de discussions pour que Severus puisse s'en apercevoir.

Sirius : Je dirais même plus, il faudrait sans doute beaucoup plus de discussions pour que Severus puisse s'en apercevoir.

P'tite-fleur-des-bois 'le regard noir): Tout ça pour dire que la fic fera sans doute plus que les dix chapitres prévus au départ. Il faut que j'essaye de faire parler davantage les personnages, mais tout le monde aura remarqué que je suis plus à l'aise avec les descriptions et les apartés. Dans tous les cas, je pense que le prochain chapitre prendra un tour différent, je vais essayé d'y inclure davantage de Severus...

Severus : C'est pas trop tôt...

Sirius : Je dirais même plus, il était temps!

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : Dites donc, les deux, c'est pas bientôt fini? Voulez vraiment que je bloque comme l'année dernière?

Severus : Non, ça va aller.

Sirius : je dirais même plus, NAAOOooonnnNNN, ça va aller.

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, au frère Dupont? (à Severus en désignant un Sirius souriant d'innocence)

Severus (un soupir las lui échappant) : On a regardé Tintin : Objectif Lune, hier soir et j'ai découvert un truc.

P'tite-fleur-des-bois : Quoi?

Severus : Sirius ne nous a pas encore dévoilé toute l'étendu de sa capacité à l'agacement.

Sirius : Je dirais même plus, je ne vous ai toujours pas enco...

P'tite-fleur-des-bois et Severus (en parfait accord, pour une fois) : LA FERME!

Sirius :... C'est pô juste!


End file.
